The Missing Link
by quietlykeen
Summary: Lucy-Jane Williams runs into danger when everyone else runs away. So does Alan Tracy. When Alan needs help from the mainland after a mission, they might discover that they have more in common than lacking a sense of self-preservation. And it might just be the missing link that will either make the chain stronger or break it. TracySis fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Doctor, B.P. is dropping!"

"There's too much blood, if I can't stop this hemorrhaging then we're going to lose her."

"Doctor the operating room is being prepped- per your command. They want to know when you're going to use it."

"Soon, as soon as we get this baby out. Did you call peds in here? I'm going to need an incubator for this baby."

"Incubator has arrived. Peds doctor is on her way."

"Alright, here he comes and it's a baby boy." The air was split with the crying of a child. "Someone let Jeff Tracy know that he has a baby boy. And that we're taking his wife into surgery. Keep him posted, prep the patient for transport to the O.R.."

The sound of rattle and clatter of metal against metal as nurses moved to transfer the patient. The baby's crying subsided as a the pediatric doctor came in and checked over the newest Tracy boy. Blond tufts of hair and blue eyes, he was a healthy boy for having been born a couple weeks early.

Footsteps started, running down the hall with the rushing sound wheels make at a fast speed. In the O.R. the surgical team was ready and as soon as she was transferred onto the surgical bed, they snapped into action. "Scalpel," the surgeon asked, holding out for the medical instrument. The incision was made into the uterine wall and opened up to remove the placenta which had attached to the uterine wall and causing the hemorrhaging. "Holy shit..." there was a silence before action resumed. "Call Peds now! Get an incubator in here and a fetal heart monitor. Didn't anybody know this woman was having twins?"

* * *

"We're losing her!"

"I'm not hearing any breathing sounds."

"She's flat-lining!"

"Starting compressions."

"De-fibbing. Clear."

"We're in the clear. She's a fighter this one."

"Time of death 12:10 am."

* * *

"Mr. Tracy, your wife had complications in delivery. The placentas attached to her uterine wall ripped in your son's birth. We did everything we could to try to save her, but unfortunately, we couldn't. I am so sorry for your loss."

* * *

"Whose baby is this? What kind of labeling is this? Lucille hyphen Jane, what does that even mean? Are we not doing Jane Doe anymore? I mean god this kid is in P.I.C.U. who the hell does she belong to?"

"The interns these days. I said they were a weak pack this year. Stumbling around not know what's happening. And their shift just ended too. We're not going to figure this out until they come in tomorrow."

"We had three possible mothers that died today. One of them was Jeff Tracy's wife. Another had a girl, she's not in the P.I.C.U. and the father is with her now. And we had a homeless woman give birth. It says the kid died, but you know interns, always messing up the charts. Bet this is her."

"Call in the social services then. See if we can find this Lucy Jane a person to pay the bills."

* * *

"Alan, stay away from that," John called from the porch of their Kansas home.

"John I think it's dead!"A five-year-old Alan called out to his brother, squatting on the side of their driveway.

"More of a reason to stay away from it," Scott replied, walking out with a box. At ten years old he was acting more as the head of the house than his father. The death of their mother had hit him hard and had started digging into his work. Their grandmother had come in to help, but Scott had taken it upon himself to be the man. Now though, they were all moving to New York to be closer to the offices their dad was constructing. "It could have bugs."

"Gordy find a stick to pick it with," Alan called, ignoring his older brothers just as Gordon's carpool came around from the pool. The red head, water still dripping from his locks, grew a grin right across his face and he grabbed a stick as he came up.

"Alan, Gordon no!" Scott sighed frustrated easily. The little boys laughed hysterically as they started poking the dead creature. "If you don't stop poking it then you have to help Virgil move his paints. He's up there right now color coding everything by gradients." That alone caused the brothers to drop their stick and scramble away from the frog.

John laughed. "You're scared of Virgie," he teased as the troublesome duo walked up the driveway. "Help with the boxes. They're heavy."

* * *

"Cry baby cry baby, freaky little cry baby," a boy around seven years taunted. He towered over the small girl on the playground.

The little girl's lip trembled, her blond pigtails falling into the mud she sat in. Her eyes watered over, illuminating the reason why she was often picked on at her school. An orange to blue iris which adults found striking and beautiful but children found freaky and weird.

"Leave her alone," another boy, not much older than her five, came over and pushed the first one. "I'm telling Ms. Robins you pushed her." His dark curly hair and olive skin made him stand out. Southwestern Missouri wasn't known for its diversity.

"Yeah well you love her," the boy taunted. "You're a tattle tale Milo cause you looooove her."

"Nuh-uh. Shut up Ashton," Milo said, turning red-faced. "I don't love her."

"You love her! Milo and Lucy Jane sitting in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes a baby in the baby carriage," Ashton teased. By now Lucy Jane had picked herself up, dripping with mud. She still had tears in her eyes, her lip still trembled, but she had a defiant look on her face.

With a lot of force and a small grunt, she pushed Ashton hard. He stumbled backward and tripped over his own feet, falling onto the ground. His own lip started to tremble and he scrambled up and ran away before he started crying. Lucy Jane turned to her friend and they stood quietly in the playground of the children's home they lived in. Both orphan children, they'd grown close after Lucy Jane had been placed there after her second family had decided they didn't want to foster or adopt any more.

"It's okay if you don't want to be my friend anymore," Lucy Jane muttered, kicking the ground sadly.

"I'll always be your friend," Milo mumbled. "Friends till the end right?"

Lucy Jane looked up and nodded with a smile. "Yeah. Friends forever."

* * *

"Sprout's all grown up and going to college. Who would have thought you would actually do it?" Gordon teased his younger brother at the graduation ceremony.

"And get into Harvard no less. Man, their standards have gone downhill since I went," John joked, proud that his little brother was going to his alma matter. He was waiting for NASA to get back to him about their space program or else he was going to see his baby brother around Harvard while he worked on a Master's degree.

"Haha you are all very funny," Alan smirked at his siblings. He looked around for his other two siblings and his father. Scott was over with an old professor, dressed up in his Air Force uniform. He was on leave for the weekend before going back. Virgil was with his father, talking to a Tracy Industries employee who also send his son there. The middle brother was on his final year at the Denver School of Advanced Technology for engineering.

"In all seriousness though we're proud of you Sprout," John grinned and ruffled his brother's hair. "You know that right?"

Alan shoved him aside, embarrassed. But he was proud, to have made his brothers proud. They were the people he'd looked up to since he was a child. He'd always wanted to be like them, make them proud. He loved them, more than anything. Alan knew they would always be there for him, just as he would do anything for them. They were his family.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be graduating or something?" Milo asked, tugging at his friend's braid. Lucy Jane swirled the lollipop in her mouth before pulling it out with a pop. "That's disgusting. Did you really graduate from your fancy school with honors or did you cheat your way to the top?"

"I got it from the lady that swabbed my cheek to be on the bone marrow registry. The guy behind me thought it was cute." Lucy Jane laughed, turning to her friend. Her eyes hadn't changed, if anything they'd intensified with age and under the sunlight. "It was going to cost me something like 90 bucks to get one of those dresses, even after being granted the award. We can get groceries for the week with that. Besides, I had like four seats I would need to fill and there is no one to fill it."

"I'm upset you think I couldn't fill up four seats for you graduation."

"You and your ego maybe. So I sold them for fifty bucks each to the people with so much more family than me," she pulled out two hundred dollars from her coat pocket to show him.

"You could have gotten more for them," Milo told her, taking the money and stuffing it into his jeans. She was always managing to drop bills out of her pockets, and she still refused to carry around a wallet or purse. So he managed the money. At least physically, she did all the checkbook balancing.

"I know, but I was feeling nostalgic. I mean they took me off the streets, out of that horrible public school I went to and gave me the opportunity to achieve something with my life. And for that, I will forever be eternally grateful to the high ivy walls and grand gate." The sarcasm was so evident in her voice that it made Milo crack up.

"Hey I went to that crappy public school," Milo reminded her.

"Yeah and you ended up graduating the same time as me even though you're a year older," Lucy Jane pointed out.

"Hey I repeated the second grade not high school," Milo sighed. "Besides, we should thank your school. They helped you get emancipated and co-signed on our apartment. And now we're both going to Boston College. Me by some magic and you because you earned it."

"Hey, you earned it too. You got that scholarship that paying for like 98% of it."

"Yeah and now I have to figure out how to pay for the other 2%. You though, you got that Presidential Award. Aren't you going to have money left over?"

"If I did my math right. Oh, we can use it to pay your 2%. What's yours is mine."

"Nah, keep it. Save it till we can move off campus next year, or for like emergencies. I'll figure something out, maybe get a job. People are always looking for attractive Greeks right to be models right?"

That last comment caused Lucy Jane to break out into laughter, which caused Milo to push her. "You're a doof," Lucy told him and gave her best friend a hug. "Promise you're not going to dump me from some rich white girl when we're in Boston?" she said, very serious suddenly.

Milo looked down at his friend, his best friend for the best decade. He remembered the first time she'd met her. He was six and she was five, her social worker dropping her off at the home he was living in. She'd stood there, in the hallway, grabbing on tightly to a stuffed rabbit and her eyes shut really tight. He'd asked her why she had her eyes closed, if she was blind. She'd shaken her head, her pigtails hitting him in the face. She'd told him she didn't want people making fun of her eyes, and he spent about five minutes promising he wouldn't until she opened them. And they had been the most interesting thing he had ever seen, and they were just the beginning of what he would find interesting. The next years were filled with one of them getting a foster home while the other stayed in the home or they were both out. Eventually, one would run away and the other would come help. They'd moved in together as soon as they got emancipated.

He knew her, sometimes better than he knew himself. He saw all the potential she had, that sharp mind, and a caring heart. He'd been so proud when she'd tested so high that the private school had come searching for her. And it was only because of her lack of wanting it that she wasn't valedictorian. She never believed she deserved it, that the honor shouldn't be hers. An orphan kid who'd been abandoned by family. Passed around from foster home to foster home, it made a person feel like they were undeserving of happiness. As cliché as it sounded, Lucille Jane was tough on the outside but soft the inside. When she cared, she cared so deep that it would consume and hurt her, frightening her so much that she preferred to shut it all out. All those insecurities she masked, he could see on her face right then. "You know you're my girl right?" he asked. "I would never ever dump you for anything. I mean, I used to get in trouble for pushing Ashton to the ground when he pushed you. You were more of a hassle than it was worth. You're my family. You and me together till the end Luce."

"Till the end," she agreed.

* * *

"Come on Alan," Scott called over their communication unit. "What's your ETA on those survivors?"

Alan was on the ground of the chemical facility, evacuating the last of the workers. He was suited up against the radioactivity of the chemical spills, as had his brothers. They'd been taking twenty-five-minute rotations to keep the exposure down. But then things started to go wrong and Virgil had been pulled into doing medic work while Gordon kept Two afloat while Scott used One to keep the building's roof frame to keep from falling into itself and causing a bigger leakage. Alan was pushing thirty-five minutes, above the safe time.

"Hey anyone got a stick to toss down to me?" Alan asked through his unit, causing his brothers to have puzzled looks. "I think it's a dead frog."

Gordon burst out laughing, filling the waves with his hearty laugh.

"I knew someone would like it," Alan said, glad he was able to lighten the move as he strapped another worker onto the cable and tugged so that it would retract back into Two.

"You couldn't have said it at a more random time?" John asked, patching in from space. "Alan you just broke thirty-five minutes. Any longer and you're going to need to get into the closest decontamination center we can get you in."

"And in isolation as you as you get in here," Virgil said jumping in. "I've already got the room set."

"You had time to get a room set and you can't get the second jig running? Full of disappointments," Alan said as the last survivor up. "Last one is going up. Confirm in heat scans that there isn't someone else down here."

"Scans confirm that the only heat signature is coming from you. Get back up there Alan."

"FAB."

"Hurry it up guys, One can't hold up this roof much longer. I'm running out of fuel to keep the thrusters going," Scott said, calculating how much more he had and whether it was enough to get home. Alan was going to make a joke about fuel in Scott's thruster when the roof above him gave a loud, horrifying creak. He looked up through his helmet covering to see the cable snapping from Thunderbird One and the roof falling down.

"ALAN!" The voice of the four older Tracy brothers resonated through the airwaves as they received static in response.

"I'm going down," Gordon told his brothers as he scrambled to put Thunderbird Two into auto control so he could go down to rescue his little brother.

There was a coughing and it caused their hearts to freeze. "I'm alright," Alan said, dry-voiced. "Barely got a scratch. Hooking up to the retriever and going up."

Collectively the brothers let out a sigh of relief. "You sure you're good?" Virgil asked, trying to figure out what kind of medical gear to meet his brother with.

"Yeah. I wasn't crushed. Some rubble hit my lower back, but I'm fine."

Virgil met his brother, wearing his own gear to keep his own exposure low. When his brother stepped onto the platform of the Green Bug, Virgil pulled his brother into a quick hug. "He's good," he let his other brothers know after a quick look over. "Come on, into isolation for you. We'll check your back at the hospital, make sure it's actually good," he pointed to a clear cargo container with a bed.

Alan laughed at what Gordon had said over the communications system, but Virgil wasn't listening. He stared at the gash in the back of his brother's suit, hoping that was recent. The kid had already been there for about forty minutes. The last thing Virgil hoped for was forty minutes of exposure. Who knew what that would do to him.

* * *

"Hey, where's the aspirin?" Lucy Jane called into the apartment as she dropped her bag on the ground when she got in.

"In the medicine cabinet. Did you even bother checking?" Milo responded, coming out from the bedroom with a book in hand. He had his reading glasses on, which slid down his nose as he leaned against the wall and watched her.

"I thought we kept some in the kitchen," Lucy muttered, moving through the cabinets looking for the pills she needed. Finally in the last cupboard she opened, there was a bottle of aspirin on the top shelf. The shelf was too high so she reached up for her it and hissed at the reach, lowering herself very quickly.

"What happened?" Milo asked, coming towards her with concern.

"I'm fine," Lucy waved him off, a hand on her lower back. "I might have just pulled it at work today. Will you just hand me the bottle please?"

With a frown, Milo grabbed it and pulled out two pills, handing them to her. "Luce," he said again, wanting to know if something had gone wrong at work. There hadn't been any major accidents in Boston today, that he'd heard off. She usually came home sore from missions like those.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I probably just hurt it pulling the gurney into the ambulance. You'd think after a couple of years as a paramedic I'd know better."

"Will you let me look at it? Please?" Milo asked, looking down at her. Lucy sighed, but she gave him a small smile as she stepped towards him. She pushed his reading glasses up. She wanted to get on her toes, wrap her arms around his neck and give him a kiss, but she was pretty sure that wasn't in her range of motion at the moment.

"Only because you asked nicely," she told him. "And because I know you have those nice heat pads from the hospital in the bathroom. It's so nice having a boyfriend who's a resident and a former street kid. You get to steal me all the nice things."

Milo laughed, taking his reading glasses off. He placed his arms at her waist, pulling her close to him. "You're just using me then?" He asked her. "The truth slips. You keep me around for your own convenience. And you call a respectable doctor like me a street kid."

Lucy Jane snorted. "Respectable doctor. You told me to skip breakfast yesterday."

"You suggested doing something else that led me to suggest skipping breakfast to make sure we both made it to work on time," Milo reminded her. He leaned down and kissed her softly to ensure that she remembered what he wanted her to. He pulled back, and she let out a disappointing sigh, which made him grin. "Go to bed so I can check out your back. I have an hour before I have to go on call and you'll probably need me to message the muscle."

"Yes doc," Lucy grinned, stepping back and grabbing his glasses to take with her. If he put them back on, he'd get distracted with his book and forget she was waiting for him. "If you hurry I'll quiz you on the procedures for you case study. Are you leaning towards cardiology or anesthesiology this week?" She had a teasing tone in her voice and he glared at her slightly. His inability to chose a specialty was well known in their household.

"Haha. Get to bed before I change my mind." He watched her smile and turn around, walking back to their room. He watched her go, her blond ponytail swishing as she walked away, his heart skipping a beat as he once more realized how they were still together almost 19 years after they'd first met. And as soon as he saved up the money, he hoped it would be until the day he died.

* * *

 **A/N:** First chapter of my new Tracy-sis fic! I promise they all won't be as choppy as this one, but there will be alternating viewpoints, per usual. I hope you like it! Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	2. Chapter 2

"How's Alan doing?" John asked, leaning against the door frame of the middle brother's room. Virgil was at his desk, surrounded by medical books and the internet, doing research.

"It's a small infection, the antibiotics should work and he'll be fine," Virgil said looking up. "He doesn't have tetanus if that's what you think."

"Then why are you sitting in here?"

"I think something else is wrong," Virgil muttered. "He's anemic, gets infections easily, he's constantly not feeling well. And he's been looking pale lately. Ever since...look I just want to make sure there' snot else that's wrong with him."

"Ever since Slovakia?" John asked, referring to the incident with the chemical factory. "That was six months ago."

"I know, I know," Virgil half-shouted. He was tired and frustrated. He felt like he'd let his little brother down. There was a silence between the two before Virgil spoke again. "I'm sorry I shouted," he apologized. He turned to his blond haired older brother, finally letting some of his fear show on his face. "Johnny, I think we need to take him to the mainland," he said. "I have a friend at Boston General who could help. I'm so out of depth here."

John went over and placed a hand on his brother. It was hard for Virgil to ask for help, letting John know the gravity of the situation. "Then we'll go. We can take Alan tomorrow. I have to make a supply run anyway. We can check in on the TI buildings in Boston and it'll be fine. We don't need to worry anymore if we don't need to." Virgil nodded, agreeing with the plan. There was no need to panic if there wasn't a reason to.

* * *

"Hey," Milo grinned, catching his girlfriend in the emergency room intake. He pulled her into a corner and kissed her. "Did I ever tell you I find you attractive in uniform?" he asked between kisses.

"Oh yeah, black pants and a khaki colored short sleeves are so attractive," Lucy smiled. "You know who has better uniforms? St. Louis EMS," she said, going back to an earlier conversation of moving. Milo had a year left in his residency before taking a fellowship.

"New York City has the same color uniforms," Milo said, arguing for the move to the city. Lucy Jane frowned, not a fan of the Big Apple. Boston was as big of a city as she liked/could tolerate.

"Pause," she said. "I don't want to argue about that here. We're both on the clock and a doing this is enough trouble," she pointed to the two of them in a corner making out.

"Resume when we get home?" Milo suggested. "Oh, but can we wait after dinner? Yesterday we got into it for a while and soup doesn't taste as good cold as pasta does."

"Fine. After dinner," Lucy agreed and held up her pink for their pinky promise. "Is that it? I need to get back to my unit."

Milo peered around the corner before looking back at her. "Actually Jonas is trying to hit on the nurse again so I say you have another ten minutes before you move out. Oh guess what," he said suddenly remembering.

"What?"

"The Tracys are up in radiology right now," Milo said in a hushed tone. That got Lucy Jane's attention.

"For your grant?" she asked, referring to the scholarship Milo had applied for. It would cover a lot of his school debt and expenses in the moving for his fellowship if he got it.

Milo shook his head. "I don't think so. I think one of them is getting checked. I was in the lab grabbing some scans when they kicked me out. But it looked like Virgil and Alan Tracy were walking in, and the Alan guy looked like he was ready to throw up. The entire floor has been sectored off for their safety."

Lucy Jane whispered. "The whole floor with restricted access? I guess money can buy a lot of things. What do you think they're in for? I mean don't they have a lab on their island or something?" Milo shrugged.

"Hey Lucille, quit sucking face with your boyfriend and let's roll," Jonas shouted from across the room. Lucy Jane snarled, hating being called Lucille.

"So much for ten minutes," she leaned up and gave him a last kiss. "Gotta run. Text me if you're getting home late."

"You text me. Last time you were the one who pulled the double not me," Milo reminded her as she walked off.

"Hey I was saving people's lives. Going into the dangers," she responded with a laugh.

* * *

"Dad I'm fine," Alan said into a phone. "You don't need to shut down all of International Rescue because of me. We're getting the results today and then I'm sure Virgil will call." He leaned against the uncomfortable backrest of the hospital waiting room. Virgil was not too far, talking with his doctor friend and occasionally glancing over at him to make sure he was alright.

It had been almost two weeks since they'd first come to Boston; the most time Alan had spent in the city since graduating from Harvard. He was twenty-four now, only three years since he'd graduated college, but it felt much longer. So much had changed since his crimson days. After college, he'd done one more year on the professional circuit for NASCAR -something he'd started in his Sophomore year- before retiring and joining International Rescue. There were days were the itch of speed and the black road called to him, but then he jumped into Three and the itch was gone. Three went faster than his car could have ever taken him.

This past week though had seemed like a long one. Virgil had brought him in for some tests, and they quickly canceled out some things that were possibly wrong with him. John had to head back home without them because he had to go back to the Island with the supplies and head back up to Five for his rotation. Alan had gone through scans, had his blood drawn and more recently and painfully had a bone marrow biopsy. Now they were just waiting on the results.

"Alan? Alan?" His father's voice in his ear brought him back to the fact that they were still talking.

"Sorry dad got distracted," Alan said. He looked around and saw a doctor with charts heading his way. He mouthed Alan Tracy with a questioning look. Alan nodded and put up his hand in a wait sign. "Hey dad there's a doctor here trying to talk to me. We'll call you later okay?"

He hung up and turned his attention to the doctor before him. "Sorry for the interruption," the doctor started and held out his hand. "Mr. Tracy, I'm Dr. Milo Abandonato."

"Please call me Alan," Alan smiled as he took the doctor's hand. "Abandonato, that's Italian isn't it?"

Milo smirked slightly. "Yeah, not many know that. It means forsaken or abandoned. The nuns who found me thought it would be appropriate since I was left on the church steps. So call me Milo, Alan."

That shocked Alan, hearing that he'd been abandoned as a child. The way he was so frank about it. "So you're from Italy?" He decided it would be best to avoid the other obvious question. He hated it when people said "So your Jeff Tracy's son" because it meant they'd already assumed something about him.

"Worse, Missouri," Milo joked. "And ironically I'm also Greek. Anyway, I have the results from your bone marrow biopsy if you'd like to go somewhere else to discuss them."

"So there's something to discuss?" Alan asked. His heart beat rapidly, his mind already wondering what could be wrong. He glanced over at Virgil, who also looked over and saw his brother's worried gaze. "Dr. Milo this is my brother Virgil."

"Dr. Milo Abandonato," Milo reintroduced, shaking the musician's hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Tracy."

"Your Alan's doctor?" Virgil asked, eyeing the charts in the man's hand.

"I'm the resident on his case with Dr. Speeges from Oncology," Milo informed them both. "He's currently attending another patient and we were informed that you wanted the results as quickly as possible."

"Oncology? Isn't that cancer?" Alan asked, his eyes widening greatly.

"I suggest we take this Dr. Speeges office. I can explain everything there," Milo said again.

"No, tell us here," Virgil ordered. Seeing that the Tracy brothers were not going to let up, Milo conceded with a nod.

"Then please sit down," Milo suggested and pulled one of the chairs around to face the two the brothers took."The biopsy confirmed that, Alan, you have aplastic anemia. It's not cancer, but it's a disease in your bone marrow. The blood stem cells that are in your marrow have been damaged and this has caused a deficiency of all four blood cell types."

"Do you know what the cause is?" Virgil asked, slightly relieved to know that it wasn't cancer.

"It can be caused by exposure to chemicals, drugs, radiation, infection, immune diseases and it can also be hereditary. And that's in only half the cases; the other times we don't really know. I would suggest having your family checked to see whether it's hereditary."

"Can you cure it?" Alan asked quietly.

Milo nodded. "There are treatments. Immunosuppressive drugs are the first line treatments, especially when combined with corticosteroids and cyclosporine. But Dr. Speeges suggests a different route. He finds that for patients under thirty years, a hematopoietic stem cell transplant is the best results. There's a 70% survival rate after five years. Patients with transplants that have better matches have a 72% survival rate. I know it doesn't like much, but two percent is a lot." He pulled out a pamphlet for the brothers to look at. "This will tell you all you need to know about how transplant donations work, who makes the best candidates. We suggest family since the chance of finding a random donor to have such a high match rate is almost impossible. The testing for that is very simple, just a swab in the cheek."

"That's it?" Virgil asked.

Milo nodded. "Yes sir," he said. "If you have any questions, I can answer them for you. Or you can set up an appointment to meet with Dr. Speeges later if you want to talk to him directly."

"How old are you?"Virgil asked suddenly.

"Virgil," Alan warned.

"Twenty-five," Milo answered. "I'm very qualified to do my job if that's what you're wondering. I didn't read the charts wrong, and I will be able to answer the vast majority of your questions."

"Is oncology your specialty?" Virgil asked, gagging this man's ability.

"I haven't officially declared. I'm usually split between cardiology and anesthesiology, but I like oncology well enough."

"There's a lot of money in both of those," Virgil noted.

Milo shrugged. "I suppose there is. They're also the most difficult. It's vital to living, the heart. It's fragile and beautiful. And anesthesiology, it's all about finding the right balances. The equations and reactions. Money isn't really an issue though I won't lie and say it's comforting to know that I won't go broke under all my medical school debt."

Before Virgil could ask another question, Alan interrupted. "Thank you, Dr. Milo. Is there some way I can contact you later if any questions arise?"

"Yeah," Milo pulled out his wallet and looked around for a business card."Here This has my cell phone and beeper number on it. Call me whenever you have questions. And I mean whenever; my girlfriend and I don't keep normal sleep hours so don't be afraid to call in the middle of the night."

Alan took it and grinned. He liked this guy. "Thanks. We'll keep that in mind." He stood up, and Milo followed the two shaking hands.

"I don't have to remind you doctor of the doctor-patient confidentiality agreement," Virgil said shaking the guy's hand.

"No you don't Mr. Tracy," Milo replied. He knew it would kill Lucy not to know, but they had a right to their privacy just as everyone else.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here's part two! It's a wee bit early, because I realized I was publishing at an odd time and people may not have seen it. Also I'm going out this weekend and won't be able to post. I'm thinking weekend chapter updates.

Anyway, let me know what you're thinking! Please leave a review, whether positive or negative! Feedback is always appreciated!

Have a super day!


	3. Chapter 3

Breaking the news to their family wasn't as hard as they'd thought. Of course, everyone offered to be tested and donate marrow if they matched. They also began trying to figure out how IR was going to be run with Alan out of commission for a while.

"Don't shut down," Alan warned before it came up. "There are a lot of lives at stake, more important than my own. I'll help run command from the island or take longer rotations in Five. We'll figure it out, just don't shut down."

They were in a Tracy Industry apartment, the video-chat connected to the television so Alan and Virgil could both be a part of the conversation. John was only vocal on their end since they couldn't see him patched through to the island like the rest of their family could.

"Hey guys," John said in a tone that made everyone stop. "What did the doctor say about marrow match?"

"That the better the match the better the chances of a five-year plan," Alan said. "That it was going to have to be family because finding a random donor would be so rare."

"Well you, Alan, are a lucky person. I'm going through the marrow registry and a donor just popped up. You said Virgil had an 85% match, and that was high enough? Well this donor, she's a 92% match."

"No way," Alan said in awe. "I thought matches that high were only given through people you're related to. Are we related?"

"Well, there isn't much available on the program through here. But it doesn't look like it. The donor's a woman, she registered in Missouri. She's your age actually and oh," John said stopping.

"Oh what?" Scott asked.

"She registered when she was in high school at a fair thing."

"They were probably offering a raffle or a free shirt or food if you signed up," Virgil said, disgusted at the lack of integrity that came with getting donors.

"Or she could have done it out of the goodness of her heart," Alan said, defending his potential donor. "What does her profile say John? Does it give a reason for donating?"

"It's limited," John said, and the sound of clacking keyboard keys told Alan he was searching. "There isn't much information available. It does look like she's been updating her profile though. Oh great news she's living in Boston. That's about it. If you go through the system, it will ding her and she'll have the option to chose to donate or not. Then the hospital will contact her and you can meet her then."

"She has to say yes," Gordon said, slightly agitated. "Why would you put yourself into the donor system if you wouldn't actually donate?"

"Life comes up," Jeff said quietly. "John, does it say anything about her name? Maybe we can track her directly instead of the system. If she's going to reject the offer, then we shouldn't hassle the hospital with this."

"Oh wow," John said and didn't say anything else.

"John!" Virgil said, frustrated that he could only hear is older brother.

"Sorry," John said snapping out of his trance. "Her name is Lucille. Lucille-Jane Williams." Her first named caused all the Tracy men to take a moment to pause. The coincidence that she would share the same first name as their mother was a surprise.

"She's still watching over us," Scott finally said and laughed. He laughed and laughed, unable to start until it became contagious and they were all laughing. After a while the laugh died down, and Scott got himself together. "John, let's see if you can track her down so Alan and Virgil can go talk to her in person."

"FAB."

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be getting off soon?" Milo asked as he rushed over to the gurney Lucy Jane had just brought into the Emergency Room.

"Yeah well, pile-up on the interstate says otherwise," Lucy Jane told him, squeezing the bag valve mask in an unbroken beat. "White, male vic, 26 years of age, his car got hit from behind which caused his to hit the one in front of it. Broken forearm and short lung sounds. BP is 160/100, with short breath sounds. Lost consciousness in the bus."

Milo pulled out a penlight and checked the pupils on the male victim. "Any I.D.?"

"Not on his person, probably somewhere in the car."

"Alright let's transfer him onto the bed. On my count. One, two, go." With the help of the nurses the pair moved the patient onto the hospital bed. "Hook him up to the O2," Milo told the nurse as Lucy Jane pulled the bag away.

"So are you going to make it to dinner?" Lucy Jane asked as he checked the vitals.

"Are you?" Milo asked in response. "Get me two CCs of flurbiprofen and page neuro for a consult," he said to the nurse.

"Unless we get called on the way back to the station, this should be our last drop-off," Lucy Jane told him, handing him medical supplies as he called for him. This was really unprofessional of them, but as long as the patient wasn't in an immediate danger or coding on the table it usually went off without a problem.

"Luce I'm with a patient and the other victims are coming in. I'm going to be here longer than planned," Milo said, trying not to sound frustrated with her. To prove a point the intake doors opened and two ambulances pulled up with people. One had a mother shouting to the crying hysterical kid to calm down.

"Hey Lucille get over here and calm this kid down," one of the paramedics called out, seeing her.

"Is he Catholic? I'd rather not get spit on again," Lucy-Jane said, rolling her eyes as she walked out. Milo couldn't help but smile. Last time she'd been called over to get a patient's attention, the man had called her a demon and spit in her face. And she almost spit back in his if she hadn't pulled away by people who realized what she was about to do.

"Hey, hey kid, what are you shouting about?" Lucy-Jane asked as she leaned over him. The kid caught a sight of her orange to blue eyes and stopped, his own eyes widening. Her central heterochromia always caught the attention of people. It was a hit-or-miss as to whether their attention was her's for more than a moment. Fortunately, it was a hit today and the young boy kept staring at her. Maybe he was afraid, most kids were afraid. "You be good okay? The doctor's are going to come and you be good for them got it kid? Nod or something." The boy nodded twice and Lucy-Jane grinned. "Excellent," she said as she stepped back and let the nurses and doctors do their thing.

"You really got a way with kids," her partner Jonas smirked as she went over to stand by him. "A real natural mother."

"Shut-up," Lucy-Jane sighed, stretching. The joints in her body popped. "Are we done? We're going on seventeen hours Jonas. Please tell me we're done."

"Lucille-Jane, don't tell me you're tired of saving peoples' lives. "

"Stop calling me Lucille," she growled at him.

"Lucille-Jane?" Someone called her name, and exasperated she spun towards the unknown voice. "Lucille-Jane Williams?"

"What's it to you?" She snapped, hands on her hips. Her attitude faltered when she realized who was standing there and Jonas was trying hard not to snicker. "I mean, uh, yes. Calling me Lucy-Jane though, please Mr. Tracy," she said sticking out her hand.

Alan couldn't help but chuckle as he took it. "Only if you call me Alan," he proposed. "So I take you're an EMT?"

"Paramedic actually," Lucy-Jane told him. "Are you looking for Milo? He's with a patient right now."

"No we were in the crash. My brother Virgil was driving when we crashed into the car in front of us. He's getting a CT right now, but he should be fine. He was lucid and there aren't any signs of trauma besides a small cut on his forehead so he should be fine." Alan told her, taking the moment to look over her shoulder to see if Virgil was back. "Wait why did you think I was looking for Dr. Milo?"

Lucy-Jane looked a bit sheepish. "I know you're his patient," she started. "But I don't know for what or for which doctor. He just warned me that you might be calling at all hours of the night," she reassured him quickly.

Alan got an amused look on his face. "So you're the girlfriend?" he asked.

"Hey Luce what are you still doing here?" Milo asked, seeing Alan there. "Oh Alan, hi. Are you alright? Did you need something from me?"

"Part of the car accident," Alan told him. "I met your girlfriend."

"Yeah isn't she awesome?" Milo asked, kissing the top of her head. "But she's also been on call for seventeen hours, which would be fine if she hadn't just pulled a twenty-four shift and about to pull a thirty-six one tomorrow." He looked at her knowingly.

Lucy-Jane shrugged with a grin. "Who am I to put a stop time on saving people's lives?" she asked. Turning to Alan she put her hand out again. "It was nice to meet you, Alan. I have to go clock-out before I get sent out again or else I won't hear the end from this guy."

Alan shook her hand and laughed. He understood the smothering a loved one could do when it came to health. "It was nice to meet you as well. I hope we'll get to meet again."

* * *

"I met her," Alan said once Virgil was finally released. They were on their way back to their apartment, a new car having been dropped off for them at the hospital.

"Met who?" Virgil asked, distracted as he looked at his smartphone.

"Lucille-Jane Williams," Alan said and that caused Virgil to look up rapidly.

"What? Where? When?" Virgil asked in succession.

"At the hospital when you were getting a CT. I was in the emergency room when people kept calling for a Lucille. Then one of the EMTs called for Lucille-Jane and I had to ask her. Apparently she hates being called Lucille, which of course everyone knows and does anyway," he gave Virgil a knowing look. His brothers still called him Sprout no matter how many times he asked them not to.

"Why was everyone asking for her?" Virgil asked. "Is she a trouble maker? Did she cause the accident?"

"On the contrary, she's a paramedic here in Boston. She was in one of the ambulances that arrived on the scene. And they apparently needed her to calm a kid down."

"Don't tell me she's a child whisperer."

"No, she just has these really intense eyes. They're orange to blue. I had to ask Milo if they wear contacts, but apparently she just has central heterochromia. But they're amazing Virg. It's one of those eyes that you would want to just sit and draw for a while."

Virgil glanced over at his brother, wondering if the kid had a crush or something. "You talked to Dr. Abandonato? And he knows her?"

"Yeah, he was working the E.R. when we were in there. Oh, you remember he mentioned his girlfriend? Well, it's Lucy-Jane. I mean small world or what?"

"You like her, don't you?" Virgil finally asked.

"I don't like-like her," Alan said with a rolling of his eyes. "But yeah, I like her. She kind of reminds me of mom. Or at least the pictures I've seen. I think you'll like her too. She's got twelve free hours before she has to pull a thirty-six-hour shift so if we're going to ask her, we should do it soon. With her busy schedule though, she might not want to. It'll keep her from working."

"Al, do you still want to ask her?" Virgil asked, getting a sense from his brother. "The recovery varies from a day to a week. She'll have all her marrow back by the 20th day. She'll be able to keep EMT-ing if that's what you're worried about."

"I don't know. I think I want to hang out with her more. I know it should probably be an impersonal decision, but I don't know I feel like I have to talk to her. It's hard to explain Virg. But I have to."

Virgil looked at his blond haired little brother, not really understanding what he was feeling. "You got the doctor's number," he finally said with a grin. "Go for it Al. You know we'll back you up in whatever you want."

* * *

"You're finally home!" Lucy-Jane grinned, throwing herself at Milo. He caught her in a hug and she kissed him.

"Nice to see you too. You're awfully happy to see me," Milo said with a laugh. He walked them deeper into the apartment so he could close the door and set his bag down.

"Guess who just called?" Lucy-Jane grinned. "Also since when did you start handing out my cell phone number?"

"Who?" Milo asked, trying to remember if he'd ever handed out her cell phone number before.

"Alan Tracy," Lucy-Jane said impressed. "He wants to hang out tomorrow. Then he wants the three of us to have dinner. And he's going to hire my ambulance for the thirty-six hour shift, which lets Jonas go on his vacation early without having to lose paid vacation days. And they're going to pull in the BC EMTs to cover my shift, so it should be some good hands-on for the kids."

"Those kids were us just three years ago," Milo reminded her. "What does he want to hang out with you for? No offense Luce, but doesn't that seem strange?" He frowned, perturbed at the idea of his girlfriend spending the day with a millionaire bachelor.

"I don't know," Lucy-Jane shrugged. She caught the look on his face and couldn't help but smile softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes. "Hey, hey look at me," she said when he'd looked away. "You are my guy. You will always be my guy. If you don't want me to go, I'll call him back right now."

Milo sighed and touched his forehead to hers. His hands went to her waist, bringing her closer to him. He stood there for a moment, eyes closed before kissing her softly. "No, go, have fun," he said. "Maybe he just needs some friends in Boston. The kid is a millionaire after all. Gotta be hard making friends like that."

Lucy-Jane giggled. "You know he and I are the same age. Am I a kid too?"

"Oh no, you are not a kid. You are my very adult and attractive girlfriend," he said as his hands dipped under her shirt. He kissed her again, the deeper and longer this time. "You hungry?" he asked her, with a smirk.

"You are evil," Lucy-Jane commented before bringing him back down for another kiss, which made him groan when she pulled back. "Are you hungry?"

"You have no idea. And you know what I want."

* * *

 **A/N:** Yay new chapter!

Okay, for those of you wondering, how do you not know you have a twin? Or why didn't they just get a DNA on the baby? Well. the first one is that one of the twins essentially "hides" behind the other twin so it isn't caught on the sonogram. And as for the second question, well that is actually answered later in the story.

Thanks to everyone whose written and reviewed and asking questions! You guys rock and roll. Keeping doing it!


	4. Chapter 4

Alan stood outside the apartment door, rocking back and forth on the ball off his feet. It wasn't that he was nervous though there was a bit of that, but also kind of excited. He was crazy, the bone marrow disease was driving him crazy and that was the only logic explanation. He knocked on the door and waited. Through the door, Alan could hear a loud giggle and a quick shh. He thought he could make out the phrase "where is my shirt" and one of the two suggest that they ignore the knock. Red-faced, he knocked again so they would not forget he was there.

The struggle to get to the door was evident and when it finally opened, Milo was there. His dark hair was a mess, and his shirt was haphazardly put on. At least his pants were zipped up, though. "Hey Alan," Milo greeted as he fixed his shirt. "Come in. Luce is still getting ready. Can I get you anything? Some breakfast perhaps?" He let the door open wider and invited him in.

Alan walked into the apartment and looked around. It was small, but not closet size. More on the cozy end with the blue walls and picture frames. "I like your home," Alan told him sincerely. The kitchen was right off the entrance. It had an opening in one of the walls with a small counter that was probably where the pair ate. It also showed into the living room. There was a small hallway that no doubt led to the bedroom and bathroom. He honestly liked it.

"Thanks. It's two bedrooms, but we don't really use the second one anymore. So if you're looking to sublease," Milo joked. He walked into the kitchen and Alan sat on one of the stools on the other side of the counter. There was pancake batter out and a pan was on the stove. It looked like breakfast was half way. "Pancakes? I make pretty good ones," Milo bribed. "Much better than Luce. She actually sucks in the kitchen. We also have bacon, and some store bought OJ."

"A very good and healthy breakfast for noon," Alan grinned. "But I could use some pancakes. Make it an early lunch. Is the juice pulped?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. Luce only likes it pulped. I use a strain, it's easier than arguing in the grocery store that she's insane."

"No that's good. I liked pulped," Alan grinned. Milo made a face and poured him a glass anyway. In the moment of silence when water started running.

"And that would Lucy-Jane getting in the shower," Milo sighed, giving him a what-are-you-going-to-do look. "Twenty-five minutes tops. Fifteen cause she knows you're here. So I hope you don't have appointments to get to."

"Not really. I was hoping she'd have more of an idea of what she wanted to do," Alan said. "There's a space exhibition in the Museum of Science that's up and I kind of wanted to check out."

"Oh, she'll love that. We've been meaning to go, but our schedules don't line up with museum times. It's only here for about another week so she should get to go," Milo agreed, slightly miffed but realistically knew they weren't going to get around to it.

"Then I guess we'll start there," Alan grinned as Milo handed him a plate of pancakes and bacon. There was a couple moment of silence before Milo finally had to say something.

"What are you doing here Alan?" Milo finally asked after checking to make sure the water was still running. "No offense, but you're a Tracy. You're spending the day with a paramedic and having dinner with your doctor tonight. What are your intentions?"

Alan was mid-chew when Milo started and he had to swallow before he could say anything. "I'm not trying to take her away from you," he said.

"I'm not jealous," Milo told him, making another pancake. "Okay I am, but I trust Luce. I know she loves me, and that our relationship is strong and will endure a day with a millionaire bachelor like yourself." He waved to all of Alan to prove a point. "Are you using her Alan?"

"What? No. I can't explain it, Milo, trust me my brother thinks I'm crazy too," Alan half grinned. "I feel like I know her, but I don't. And I feel like I need to fix that."

"So you don't just want her for her bone marrow?" Milo said. Alan looked at him in shock. "Yeah, I know. We ran your marrow through the system in case your brothers weren't enough of a match. 89%, that's high match for strangers. Virgil's your highest match at 85%. It's good enough Alan."

"Are you telling me this as my doctor or her boyfriend?" Alan asked him, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm not sure," Milo mumbled. "I'll make it easy for you, though. If you want the marrow she'll say yes. In a heartbeat, you don't need to do all of this, get involved with her. If you get involved and you disappear, it'll hurt her. And as her boyfriend, if you hurt her, I will hurt you," he told Alan very seriously. Alan respected him at that moment because you could see all the emotions on the doctor's face. How serious he was, how deep he loved her, the loyalty to her.

Alan didn't get a chance to reply because Milo's face changed suddenly and a grin appeared on his face. His brown eyes looked over Alan, who turned around to see Lucy-Jane walking in barefooted. Her hair was down and dripping with water, the blond strands darker that for a moment Alan thought she sort of reminded him of someone he knew. "Hey you're still here," Lucy-Jane grinned. "Oh and breakfast," she said happily as she sat down next to Alan. She leaned over and snatched a piece of bacon off the stove plate.

"Hey hot," Milo warned as he handed her a plate with pancakes.

"So hungry," Lucy-Jane responded. "Milo makes the best pancakes east and west of the Mississippi," she told Alan. "He's been perfecting his recipe since around the 8th grade, and he finally hit eureka in college. So you came on a very good day."

"You knew each other in middle school?" Alan asked, surprised.

"Oh yeah, Milo and I go way back," Lucy-Jane told him. His attention was caught on her as she spoke, the sunlight coming in from the windows and brightening her eyes. The orange centers were more defined under the sunlight. "He's had my back since my first group home, busted me out of three foster families, and dragged me to college with him."

"She clutched that dirty bunny of hers so hard that it got in the way of her putting her hands out when she got pushed, so someone had to stand up for her," Milo grinned. "And you are making me sound like bad influence. I'm not a bad influence. This girl gets into trouble all by herself." He turned the stove off, all the pancake mix having been used up.

"You were in the system too?" Alan asked, cutting his pancake. Either these were as good as both of them believed, or he was a lot hungrier than he'd though.

"Yeah. Mom died at my birth so good ol' St. Luke's transferred me to Children's Mercy where they system finally picked me up," Lucy-Jane told Alan bluntly."Also, you killed Mo, so you don't have any right to be bringing him up," she said to Milo, leaning over and stealing a piece of his pancake.

"Mo's the rabbit," Milo explained.

Alan nodded. "St. Luke's in Kansas City?" he asked after a thought. He remembered Milo had said he was from Missouri.

"The one and only in the city," Lucy-Jane answered, eyeing the pieces on Alan's plate and contemplating whether it was too early to steal pancake or if it shouldn't matter since he wasn't here for long. "Why?"

"I was born there too. Only one of my siblings to not be born in the great state of Kansas," Alan grinned.

"Oooo, what day? Maybe we're birthday twins," she grinned. She spun her fork between her fingers, contemplating.

"March 12," Alan said, eyeing her eye his pancake.

"Damn, we're not twins. I'm March 13, but just barely. Born 12:08 am." Lucy-Jane made her move and went swiftly for his pancake. Alan, expecting this, laughed and pulled his plate back. "Nooo!" she sighed and frowned. She turned to Milo, who pulled his own plate back.

"You got a whole pancake more than us," Milo said, knowing her appetite for them. He glanced at the clock and sighed. "Alright, I have to go or I'm going to be late." He placed his plate next to hers. "You got lucky." Lucy-Jane laughed and leaned over the counter. They shared a quick goodbye kiss before Milo headed towards the door where his bag was waiting on the hooks. "See you at dinner. Make sure she doesn't do anything dangerous Alan," he warned before heading out.

"Where's he going?" Alan asked, reaching over and take a piece of Milo's pancake for himself.

"Work," Lucy-Jane told him with a frown as she followed the pancake piece. "You've ever heard of the Marsen House?"

Alan nodded, vaguely recollecting the non-profit Boston organization. It was an organization geared towards runaways, foster and homeless kids in the city. They offered support on the basis that if they were going to be out alone, at least they should be healthy. It worked on an anonymity clause, where the kids that went there didn't have to say their real names so that they weren't reported and placed back in the system. There was a lot of controversy since the six years that it has been running. But there was beginning to be data that supported that what they were doing was good.

"Milo founded it," Lucy-Jane said simply. "Or co-founded it with some people from BC. He runs the medicine side of it right now, you know doing check-ups on the kids and getting them help for more serious things. That's where he goes when he's not at the hospital or he's with me, though we usually end up there together. It's named after a- actually that's a long story that Milo tells better."

Alan was impressed. "And what does he mean about doing something dangerous?"

Lucy-Jane laughed as she got up and took their plates to the sink. "Milo says I lack what normal people have, which is life preservation. Like all emergency personnel, I tend to run into danger instead of away from it." Alan couldn't help but smile slightly because he knew exactly what she was talking about. All the Tracy men were the exact same way, which of course, caused those who weren't running into danger to worry about them. "So boss, what are we going to do today?"

* * *

"He's not going to ask her," Virgil was saying to his father over a video-conference call. He was in the office at the Boston Tracy Industries, attempting to deal with paperwork and solve this issue.

"Did he say so?" Jeff asked, taking a break from his desk work to look at his middle son.

"No, but you know Alan. He kept saying he had to spend the day with her, get to know her. Like something was telling him that he had to do this. And the kid had this look that I wasn't going to try to talk him out of it," Virgil sighed, wishing he had talked him out of it.

Jeff contemplated the situation. He knew that a donation of marrow from Virgil was medically enough of a match, but this girl's match was higher. And a higher match meant a lower chance of rejection and a greater chance that his youngest son would get better. Jeff has a special place in his heart for Alan, the most troublesome of all his children, and his final gift from the love of his wife. He would pay whatever he needed to keep his son alive and healthy. "Virgil, I'm coming down there," he said with a final decision. "If Alan won't ask her, I will. And I'm sure we'll get her to agree."

"FAB dad. Do you want us to go pick you up at the airport?" Virgil asked, knowing it would be useless to try and convince their father otherwise.

"No, that's alright. I'll get a car and meet you boys for dinner. Oh Virgil, did you get the final round of the fellowship applicants?" Jeff asked while he still had his son in the office.

"Yup, they're right here dad. Just had them delivered this morning actually. I'll have them scanned and sent to everyone by noon." Virgil said. The Tracy Industries fellowship was the only board all five of the boys were on. Seven applicants were selected to receive funds for their projects, which could vary from research to developing products, etc. The only stipulation to apply was that the project had to help change the world somehow. Each of the five Tracy sons picked their applicant, and the last two were picked by the committee that had been vetting the applications since the beginning, with no say from anyone with the Tracy name. This year, there had been three thousand submissions and the final round consisted of thirty of the best.

"Good, good. Let them know they have two weeks to pull their choice. That should give everyone enough time to read them, and argue about who gets who or whatever it is you five always argue."

"Yes sir." Virgil grinned, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "Anything else?"

"Nope, that's it. I'll see you boys tonight. I'll call about dinner."

The video-conference ended and Virgil was left with the pile of paperwork on his desk. It always seemed like less work when he got the files sent to him via email. "Maggie," he called out for the secretary.

The door opened and a well-dressed brunette stepped in. She had a soft smile, always happy to see any of the Tracy men come into the office. "Yes, Virgil?"

"Maggie, will you please have these scanned and send these packets individually to my brothers and I?" He got up and walked over, the packets of applicants in his arms. "Please," he begged playfully, very much aware that it was going to be a lot of work.

"Of course Virgil. Is there a time you need this by?"

"Just by the end of the day please," he grinned. "Thanks Maggie, you're the best."

Maggie just laughed and walked out of the office. She glanced down at the packets, seeing they were this year's fellowship applications. She looked at the first one, from a Dr. Milo Abandonato, and glanced at it. She never knew how they only picked seven projects to fund, they all seemed truly amazing.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey! So what do you think of the newest chapter? You should tell me by reviewing. Anonymus reviews are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

They really did have intentions to go to the museum.

Lucy-Jane and Alan walked down the Boston streets, their height difference evident. The sun shone off their blond hair, brightening the color. Many people recognized Alan Tracy, son of ex-astronaut and current millionaire Jeff Tracy, but the girl he was talking and laughing along with they did not recognize. And that was giving the two a lot of attention.

"Sorry about this," Alan said, as a non-inconspicuous person walked by and snapped a photo of the pair on his smartphone.

Lucy-Jane shrugged, the attention not really affecting her. At least this time people weren't staring at her for her eyes. "No biggie. Just get ready to reassure your girl that nothing happened."

Alan laughed. "You think I have a girl?" he asked.

"At least ten actually attractive women have walked by here and you haven't even glanced at their direction," Lucy-Jane told him. "So, what's her name?"

Alan's smile softened. "Tin-Tin," he said. "She lives on the island with us. Her father is like the caregiver of the island. My brothers don't know yet, we don't actually know what we're doing. It's complicated."

"Tin-Tin," Lucy-Jane said, repeating the name. "I bet she's nice. She sounds pretty too."

"How would you even know that?"

"Because you like her. And you don't seem like the type of guy who would like someone who isn't nice. And Tin-Tin is a pretty name, Southeast Asian? They're generally pretty people, but now I'm just making assumptions. Do you love her? Oh did you two grow up on your island and fall in love?"

Alan's face turned red from the question. "What about you?" He asked, changing the subject. "You and Milo one of those childhood sweetheart pairs that went to college and are going to get married?"

Lucy-Jane blushed and shook her head. "Oh no. Milo and I were friends and just got better in age. We didn't actually get together till the summer before Junior year in college. He was actually kind of a jerk in those middle school ages. My rabbit, Mo, he had her decapitated by some of the other older kids who were huge bullies. I was so mad and sad and angry that I almost dropped him as a friend. One day, he shows up to my room and he's beaten up. There's blood on his face, his eye is swollen and he looks angry. He drops this stuffed rabbit on the ground and says "Here. It's not Mo" and walks away." She recalls the memory fondly. "And we're not getting married. I don't think Milo is the marry kind of person and I think we're good this way. As long as I have Milo I don't really need the court." Alan couldn't really read her to see if she was lying or how confident she was about what she was saying.

Before he could say anything, a fire truck passed them at full speed. Then another one. And then an ambulance. Then three more and a handful of police cars. They turned to look at each other for a second before breaking out into a run in the same direction. When they finally came upon the accident site, they stopped. One of the bridges had collapsed onto the tunnel.

"This is what Milo means about not doing anything dangerous," Lucy-Jane said as she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "I know I'm technically on your clock..." she trailed off, turning to Alan who was technically paying for her services for the day. But if he hadn't, she would be here anyway, working to save these people.

Alan was pushing up his sleeves. "Then I guess we better get to work," he told her. "Lead the way."

"You are officially the coolest boss ever," Lucy-Jane told him with a grin before turning serious and running into the field. "Edward hand me a kit," she yelled to one of the guys getting off the ambulance closest to them.

"Lucy-Jane you're supposed to be on private detail," Edward told her, looking her over in street clothes.

"Private detail," she said pointing to Alan. "Now hand me a kit. Don't make me ask again," she said rather menacing. Any other occasion the guy would have said no and taken her 5'4" wrath, but they needed all hands on deck. He grabbed his bag and threw it at her. "Good. Radio me in, let them know I'm on scene. Come on," she motioned for Alan to follow her, working her way deeper into the disaster. "Don't bother with these victims, they're walking and making their way to the rigs. They'll get the help they need. We have to worry about the people that haven't come out yet."

Alan nodded, knowing what she was talking about. They got the first car where the firemen were working to remove the door from the crushed car. "Lucy-Jane," one of the firemen started, ready to tell her to back away since she wasn't in uniform. She set her jaw and gave him an icy glare. "Male victim, unresponsive. Legs are trapped under the car," he said instead. "Who's the kid? What's his training?"

"A friend," Alan said quickly. "First aid, emergency response," he added.

"Pupils dilated. Head wound, visible lacerations," Lucy-Jane said aloud. She turned to Alan. "You can do stats?" He nodded. "Awesome. Here's a marker, triage these people. B/P, names, injuries, etc." She handed him a marker and some supplies. "If they're DOA black tag them. Can you do this?"

Alan nodded, amazed by her command and clarity. It almost felt like he was on the field listening to Scott give commands, so much so that he almost responded FAB. "Try not get me in trouble with Milo," he said instead and took the gear and went off to do what he was told.

Fifteen minutes in, things turned. The majority of people had either been evacuated, taken to hospitals for treatment or dead. Alan and Lucy-Jane meet, both tired from the rush that had just happened. Both of their clothes were dirty, blood that wasn't there staining shirts and pants. "Better or worse than the museum?" Lucy-Jane asked, handing Alan her water bottle. He didn't answer, taking large gulps of water. He was exhausted. Usually, he wouldn't be tired, but his aplastic anemia had him drained to start with.

"LUCILLE," someone shouted, making her turn and glare.

"WHAT," she shouted back, heading over to where a group of firemen and EMTs stood around a collapsed group of rocks.

"She's the only one that can fit in there," one of the firemen argued. "She's the perfect size."

"We're not sending her in. She's not even in uniform. There's no way to tell if it's even stable," Edward argued.

"What's not stable?" Lucy-Jane asked.

"There's a kid in the car," the fireman said before anyone else could tell her. "Eleven years, unconscious. He's trapped in the back of this car," he pointed to the hood of the vehicle, barely visible under the rocks. "There's a gap wide enough for someone to crawl in through the side and see if he's alive. If he is, we need someone to keep him stable while move the debris. If he's not, we have to move on to another part of the bridge."

"The debris isn't stable enough," Edward told her. "You go in there and the whole thing can collapse, killing both of you. And if you get in and his injuries are too severe you won't be able to treat him. We've already sent for the doctor field team, they'll know what to do better than you." He winced then, realizing his mistake in insinuating that Lucy-Jane was incompetent.

"Give me a kit and a radio," Lucy-Jane said. "The docs can handle anything I couldn't when they get their lazy butts here." She redid her ponytail. She slung the pack across her chest and clipped the walkie-talkie to her belt. She walked over the space before anyone could stop her. She saw what they meant about it small but large enough for her small frame to go through. "Nobody tell Milo about this," she warned her friends and co-workers. There were a couple of chuckles and she looked at Alan. She gave him an apologetic grin, to which he gave a nervous yet reassuring one. Then she disappeared into the dark space. The emergency response team held with bated breaths, listening for her voice to go through the radio. "I'm in the fucking car," Lucy-Jane cursed. "A flashlight and heads up that the fucking window wasn't cleaned out would have been fucking great."

"You alright Lucy-Jane?" Edward asked, waiting for her. A curssing Lucy-Jane usually meant things were not alright.

"Just dandy," she muttered back. "Milo is going to kill me when he finds out. Alright, kid is alive. Visible lacerations from the seatbelt. No visible head trauma, stable breathing, heartbeat is a little low but not dangerous. Tried to wake him but no good. Guys, this kids should be awake."

The group exchanged looks with one another, wondering what was wrong. Then it hit Alan so fast that he cursed. He took the radio. "Is the car still running?" he asked. Someone in the group cursed and started giving out orders.

"Fuck yes," Lucy-Jane muttered. "How the fuck is a car still running after being smashed. We've been here almost twenty minutes; this car is becoming a greenhouse for the gasses. This kid is being poisoned, it's a miracle he's still alive."

"Lucille-Jane, get out of there," Edward told her. "For the first time in your life listen to me and get out of there."

"There's no way I'm leaving this kid behind Edward. With the window smashed the gases should be leaving."

"Oh yeah. How lightheaded are you feeling?" Edward dared, as the firemen got to removing the debris. Alan stood anxious, waiting for her response. "Lucille," Edward said again angrily into the walkie-talkie.

"I'm fine," Lucy-Jane responded. "Starting oxygen through the bag for the kid," she said.

"Use it too," Edward instructed. There wasn't a response, since she was probably using both hands. He turned to Alan. "We need a plan. We can't get oxygen to them from risk of having it blow from the cars."

"We need to send someone else in there," Alan said. "Get the kid out. Once he's out she'll follow."

"She barely fit. Find me someone just as short as her working this field," Edward muttered. Alan looked around, realizing that most of the emergency personnel was on the taller side. "All we can do is wait for these guys to open the space wide enough and pray that it all doesn't collapse."

"We're coming out. Get ready to pull this kid out," Lucy-Jane's voice was coming through the radio and with confused looks, Alan and Edward walked over to the small opening. They flashed light into the dark space to see Lucy-Jane crouching and pulling this kid almost her size out of the car.

"How does she think she's going to push him through this? She wiggled herself in there."

"I can hear you," Lucy-Jane replied, though the softness of her voice was evident. She heaved the kid onto her back and half crawled/half-dragged her and kid to the entrance. It wasn't too far, but enough that by the time she got to the opening she was tired. Lucy-Jane set the kid down and her alongside him.

"We're going to try and get this hole wider Lucy," Edward told her. "Till then you're going to have to stay put. We'll get you an oxygen mask or something." He turned to Alan and lowered his voice slightly. "Keep her awake," he stated before leaving.

"How much trouble am I going to be in with Milo?" Alan asked once it was just the three of them. Lucy-Jane chuckled at the question.

"You'll be fine. It's me I'm worried about," Lucy-Jane told him. "I bet he saw the collapse on TV, he'll be calling my phone, but I left it at home. I only have my beeper with me. Sorry we didn't get to go to the museum."

"Nah, this was much better," Alan reassured her. "The exhibits mostly about my dad anyway. And I live with him so I can basically hear about it whenever."

"You have four older brothers right?" Lucy-Jane asked, her voice tired as she closed her sleepy heavy eyes for a moment.

"Yup: Scott, John, Virgil and Gordon," Alan responded. He waited for Lucy-Jane to ask a question, and when he didn't he flashed the flashlight light around until it hit her face. "Hey stay awake," he said, keeping it there till she opened her eyes.

"Sorry," she muttered. "Is it nice? Having so many brothers?" she asked. "I always imagined it would be nice to be a part of a big family. I love Milo, he's my family, but a real one would have been nice." The drowsiness in her voice was evident and it made Alan frown. He remembered her being an orphan, and what Milo was saying about Lucy-Jane caring too deeply. The gas poisoning was making her tired, which led to her having her guard down.

"Yeah it's nice sometimes," Alan replied after some time. "Sometimes my brothers smoother me because I'm the youngest, but I know it's because they really care. And growing up it meant I always had someone to play with."

"That must have been nice. When I was little, I remember having dreams that I had brothers too, but none of them knew my name and I didn't know theirs. Isn't that weird?" Lucy-Jane asked.

"Yeah, just a little," Alan grinned. "Can I ask you what it was like for you? Growing up?"

Lucy-Jane sighed but nodded, and started the tale of her life.

* * *

"So you made dad take you too?" John asked Scott over the airplane's radio. The eldest Tracy son was piloting the jet while his father was doing business in the back of the plane. John had radioed in to keep Scott company since it was a slow day on the International Rescue side of business. For now anyway.

"I want to check in on Alan," Scott told his blond brother. "Besides, Virgil sent in the files for this year's fellowships."

"And you're hoping Maggie will give you a run through of all the candidates again?" John asked through his laughter. "This will be the third year you basically have her pick your recipient. That's not fair Scotty, the rest of us have to do all the work."

"I do not have her pick. I just get her input," Scott said, glad that his brother couldn't see him turn red in the face. "Anyway tell me what you've learned about this Lucille-Jane person," he said, changing the subject.

"Lucille-Jane Williams, like to be called Lucy-Jane," John started, knowing what Scott was doing. "Born March 13 2044, at 12:08 am at St. Luke's Kansas City hospital. Her birth certificate says she was born to a Crystal Williams, who died during childbirth, no father on the certificate. Lucy-Jane was born a month premature and had to be in the PICU for a couple of weeks until she was released to the state of Missouri.

She was placed in a foster-home for almost a year until she had breathing complications that doctors believe to be a side effect from her birth and had to be hospitalized for three weeks. The family didn't take her back after that. She was in another foster-home for two years, and the adoption papers were going through but the family backed out at the last minute. She spent the next half-year at a girl's home that was geared towards much older girls and then nine-months with another family until they had their first child and opted out of fostering. That's three families and one home in the first four years of her life. After that it's pretty much the same thing till she turns sixteen. She gets placed in a group home, this one is co-ed and ranges in ages and she stays there. There are a couple families that foster her, some give her back or she's pulled out of, others she runs away from."

"She sounds like a typical delinquent foster-kid," Scott interrupted, not sure how this girl was supposed to donate marrow to his baby brother.

"On the contrary," John says. "She's got no record to begin with. Actually the only things in her files are those runaway incidents, and they belong to families that the state later took fostering power from. She's a smart kid, high test scores. A private school accepted her into their high school program, full ride. They actually co-signed her apartment and helped her get emancipated. She graduated fourth in her class, but she tested better than everyone, Presidential Scholar, National Merit finalist, etc. She went to Boston College on a full ride and graduated Cum Lada with a double degree in International Relations and International Development and minors in Econ and Anatomy."

"And she's a paramedic?" Scott asked, remembering what Virgil had told them.

"Yeah. She was actually in the college program and was hired by the city before she even graduated Boston College."

"Any medical complications or diseases?" Scott asked, not wanting to sound impressed even though he was.

"Possible respiratory issues but non-related or affecting bone marrow. She has central heterochromia, but that doesn't affect anything. She and Alan actually have a lot in common medically; allergies to penicillin and nuts. Born premature, double jointed thumbs."

"Them and a majority of people," Scott scoffed at his brother. "What's the heterochromia?"

"Oh that just means that the center of her eye, around the pupils, it's a different color than the rest of her eye. It's like when people have mismatched eyes."

"Oh, that's kind of cool," Scott said. "Do you have a picture? In case we run into her in Boston."

"Yeah. I'll email it you and dad. I gotta go, I'm supposed to conference into the Tokyo meeting in like ten minutes. Let me know when you guys touchdown in Boston."

"FAB Johnny."

* * *

In the back of the plane, Jeff Tracy listened quietly to the loud conversation his sons were having. He had an uncomfortable feeling within him, one entwined with thoughts he thought he'd stored away forever with the secrets he knew.

His phone dinged with an incoming email and a glance down he saw it was from John. With a held breath, he opened it and waited for the picture to download.

If Jeff Tracy hadn't already been sitting, he would have collapsed at the driver license picture in front of him. He didn't look at the eyes, the ones that always caught everyone else's attention, he looked at everything else. He knew that face, everything about that face was ingrained forever in his mind and his heart.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry this one is a little on the longer side. I thought I'd throw in some action so the story didn't get dull while showing my main girl in action.

Thanks to everyone who's read the story so far and continued with it! You guys are the real MVPs here.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Milo arrived at the scene as the ambulance with the doctors arrived. He made a small form of recognition to the people he worked with but hurried through the crowd. No one stopped him because every emergency responder knew him. "Where is she?" Milo asked Edward, who was talking to the firemen about possible ways to move rocks without causing the entire system to collapse.

"Over there," Edward said, pointing where there was a sort of rescue operation being held. Milo's eyes locked immediately on Alan Tracy, who was seated on the ground and talking to a smallish gap in the collapsed rock and rubble. "See if you get some sense into her."

Milo snorted. "Who can ever get sense into her?" he asked rather darkly as he made his way over. He caught Alan's eye who nodded a recognition. Alan tipped his head toward the hole and Milo tried not to groan as he realized he was indicating as to where Lucy-Jane was.

"Hey," Alan said, standing up. He stopped Milo a little away from the hole and lowered his voice. "A kid was stuck in the back of a car that's trapped there. Lucy was the only one that would fit. Only problem is that the car is still running, giving off gasses."

"Carbon monoxide poisoning," Milo sighed. "And she won't leave until they get the kid out first?" He said it as question but he knew that what she was doing. Alan nodded. "How is she?"

"Tired, but conscious. She's been in there for about fifteen minutes now, the kid an hour and he's still unconscious. We got her a small oxygen tank, which you basically have to force her to use on herself and not just the kid, but at least she's getting some clean air. The gasses shouldn't be as hard since the opening should be allowing for a flow."

"Why haven't they gotten them out yet?" Milo asked angrily.

"It's unstable," Alan told him. "They're afraid one wrong move in the rocks and the whole thing will crumble onto them. They're going to try and widen the gap so that they can get the kid through."

Milo frowned slightly, understanding why Edward wanted to him to get some sense into her. Medically, the kid was a tough case. An hour under gas poison, it was a miracle he was still alive. It had to be from the oxygen Lucy-Jane was giving him, but he didn't know if it was going to be enough to reverse the damages. And the longer Lucy-Jane was in there, the more damaging it was to her, especially with her breathing condition. "Okay," he said and walked over the gap. Alan shone in the flashlight and the small room lit up.

"Hey," Lucy-Jane grinned tiredly at him.

"Hey," Milo said back relieved to see that she was alright.

"How much trouble am I in?" Lucy-Jane asked and Milo couldn't help but laugh.

"None if you get out here right now," Milo said, knowing she'd reject the notion.

"Alan and I are playing twenty-questions," Lucy-Jane said instead, rejecting the idea. "We're only on question twelve."

"I'm sure Alan wouldn't mind finishing the game over dinner," Milo said. Alan chuckled slightly.

"Come on Lucy. We have reservations to make. Also my dad is coming in and he wants to have dinner too."

Lucy-Jane groaned. "I don't want to meet your dad," she said simply and Milo laughed. "Meeting people's parents is so tedious. That's why Milo and I get along, no parents to meet."

"Besides, I don't think your brother Virgil likes me very much" Milo added.

"Welp, there you go. Anybody that doesn't like Milo is no friend of mine," Lucy-Jane joked. Milo laughed again causing the flashlight to move and hit the kid. He noticed the pale coloration, the lack of rising chest and his peaceful face. Then he turned towards Lucy-Jane and looked at her more closely. He saw the way she held the kid's hand, the redness in her eyes.

"Luce," Milo said knowingly. He caught her eye and motioned over to the kid.

"I know," Lucy-Jane said softly. Her voice cracked a little. "I can't leave him alone Milo. He doesn't have anyone. He needs someone."

"Lucy, how long?"

"Maybe ten minutes. I was hoping the oxygen..." she trailed off and Milo could see the tears in her eyes. "If I stay here, they have to get him out. He can't stay here, trapped and alone."

Milo sighed and nodded. "Hang in there Luce. I need to go talk to Edward. And put the oxygen mask on, please. For me?" Lucy-Jane nodded and removed it from the kid's face and held it to hers. Milo backed away from the rubble and motioned for Alan to follow him. Edward wasn't too far, waiting.

"So?" Edward asked.

"The kid coded," Milo said. "Lucy says about ten minutes ago. They oxygen got here too late." Edward cursed. "She won't leave the kid. She's afraid you'll leave him there alone. You know Lucy."

Edward ran a hand through his hair, tired. "Yeah. We know Lucy." He motioned for one of the firemen to come over and he filled him in. The priority of this retrieval was reduced to non-priority. There were still others they needed to get to.

"So what do we do now?" Alan asked.

"Get her out and on a bus to Boston General," Milo said.

"Lie," Edward corrected. "Though is it a lie if she knows it's one?" He led the small group back to where Lucy-Jane was. "Hey Lucy, we got a bus here waiting to get you to BG."

"I'm not leaving until you get him out," Lucy-Jane told him, knowing Edward knew the kid was dead.

"You don't want to leave him alone, I know. He won't be Luce. Laura and I will stay here with him," he assured her, referring to his partner Laura. "We'll make sure the teams don't stop working to get him out." Lie.

"Luce please," Milo half-begged. "Let's go home." There was a silence on her part, followed by a resigned sigh. The heard movement and stepped back as Lucy-Jane's leg appeared. She wiggled out feet first, and as soon as she had both feet planted on the ground and out of the gap, Milo was at her side. He swept her off her feet, which she didn't protest to and turned towards the gurney that was being brought towards her. "Hey Alan, I don't think we're going to make dinner. Send our apologizes to your family, will you?" he asked.

Alan nodded, understanding. He watched as Milo set Lucy on the gurney and swept his hand across her head as the EMTs there got to work. He watched Milo kiss her forehead and say something, no doubt knowing how to respond to the gasses affects with medicine they would have with them. He also realized that Scott was right, and remembered what he always said when Virgil needed to be assisted medically: doctors make the worst patients. Alan saw Lucy-Jane shake her head at the IV, downplaying her needs.

"Lacerations on the back of the right arm and hands," Lucy-Jane was telling the EMT attempting respond to her. "Possible glass embedded. Blood loss, but not too severe."

"Lacerations?" Milo asked, taking her arm. He lifted her right arm and noticed how her sleeve was heavily darker than other parts. "Damn it Lucille-Jane, what were you doing today?"

"I had to smash the glass to get into the car," Lucy-Jane responded. "I got cut crawling through it. I'm fine." She tried to sit up and get off to prove her point, but couldn't against Milo's gentle push back. "Okay I'm a little tired. But you said I wouldn't get in trouble if I got out."

"Are you two done? We need to get to Boston Gen, they're waiting for you."

The couple grinned slightly and Milo grabbed her hand as they walked along to the ambulance that waited for them. He got on in the back and the door closed behind them.

* * *

"I'm not going to ask her," Alan said to his father and brothers over dinner.

"Alan," Jeff Tracy started. He felt relieved that Lucille-Jane and her boyfriend hadn't been able to make it for dinner. But it made him uneasy to how emotional Alan was about her. He'd regaled the story of their evening, how "Lucy" had jumped in after they'd gotten to the accident. How she'd commanded on the field like Scott during a mission and how she'd gone through the gap to save the kid. How she'd stayed at his side even after the kid had passed.

"No dad," Alan interrupted his father, leaning back. He was tired, and slightly annoyed because of it. Virgil had gotten on his case about being out in a dangerous situation. How he was supposed to "take it easy" because of his anemia. "You weren't there. You don't understand. If I do this, this _will_ hurt her. I'll be alright with Virgil's marrow, the doctors have said so."

"You mean Dr. Abandonato has said so?" Virgil asked. "Isn't that a conflict of interests?"

"He's the boyfriend?" Scott asked, trying to remember where he'd heard the name before.

"Yes. And it wasn't just him. It was Dr. Speeges too, you know that Virg," Alan reminded him. "And he's more than just a boyfriend. He co-founded the Marsen House program here in Boston, runs the medical side of it." Before he could keep going, his phone vibrated. He looked down and saw it was Tin-Tin and took all he could to keep a straight face despite the feeling in his stomach. "I have to take this, I'll be right back."

When Alan left the table, there was a momentary silence before Virgil started up. "You see what I'm talking about?" He asked his father.

"I knew I knew him!" Scott replied instead. He grinned, happy to remember before frowning. "Crap we have a problem," he said to his family. "Dr. Abandonato, Milo Abandonato, he's a finalist for the fellowship."

Virgil groaned. "This is going to be a PR nightmare," he said. "Especially if the media gets a wind of Alan's problem. If she doesn't donate and we don't give him the award, then it's going to seem like we're punishing them. If she does donate and we give him the award, it's going to seem like we bought it or favored her when we're not supposed to know the applicants. If she donates and we don't give it to him then it's going to seem like we're punishing them."

"We're not even in the clear-clear if she doesn't donate and we do give it to him because then they could claim he gained it because we're trying to show no hard feelings."

"What's the proposal?" Jeff asked, seeing the problem his children were talking about. "Is it even good enough to be picked? Could the panel pick him instead of one of you and we can claim unbiased through that."

"Maggie suggested we give it to him," Scott said. "She read his profile when she was copying them. It's an extension of his Marsen House organization. He wants to expand it to New York City and Manhattan because of the high runaway rates. He claims that changing the world doesn't have to be on a massive scale. That changing the world of one person is enough, because if you change one person's world then you start a reaction and change the world."

"We've had an eye on this program for a while now," Virgil muttered reluctantly. "Last year's data shows that it's effective. There's a reduction in STIs, teen-pregnancy and a higher report of abuse because they aren't afraid to report it anymore."

"The New York model is similar. He wants to expand the involvement of social workers because a lot of kids run to New York from different states. He wants to make sure they aren't getting lost from the system. He wants to be able to co-program and bring in guest lecturers for a variety of people from around the world, people who won't just tell them to get off the streets but who will inspire them to do so. He went as far as suggesting to get an International Rescue operative to lecture, that's how inspiring and out of the norm he wants it to be." Scott said.

Virgil sighed. "That's good. That's exactly what we wanted out of this."

"We have to get him to retract his application," Scott suggested. "Find a different way to fund it maybe. That way it won't be under the spotlight. I'm sure we can have enough private donors to get it running."

"It's the Tracy name many of these people want attached. A lot of these would be able to get private funding on their own." Virgil sighed.

Jeff leaned back, watching his sons discuss the business. He glanced over in the direction of his youngest, who was talking earnestly on the phone yet attempting to look casual. Jeff knew that he would have to make a visit before things got out of hand.

* * *

The night had been a hard one at the Abandonato-Williams household. They finally got home after the hospital and Lucy-Jane was too tired to do anything besides go to bed. Since Milo still had work to do, she assured him she was fine that the bandages on her arms weren't too tight, that she wasn't feeling lighted headed. Only an hour into it, he heard her crying out in her sleep. He pulled his glasses off and went to their bedroom. At the doorway he looked their bed where Lucy-Jane was tangled in the sheets. She was tossing and turning, her breathing ragged and that was either sweat or tears on her face. She let out a small whimper, which is what broke him.

Milo walked to their bed, pulling off his shirt, dumping the things from his pocket onto the nightstand. He leaned over and pulled the sheet gently from her, untangling her from its web. Once she was free, he laid down beside and pushed her hair out of her face. "Hey," he whispered softly when her eyes flew open.

Lucy-Jane's bottom lip trembled. Her eyes watered and she closed them, scooting close to him. His arms went around her instantly, running up and down her body comforting, not sexually. She let out one a watery gasp, before breaking down into a cry. All he could do was hold her close, and whisper softly to her. Eventually she cried it out, and fell back into a more sound sleep. He kissed the top of her head and pulled away slowly, needing to finish the last of what he was doing before being able to sleep.

He changed into pajama pants and made his way back to the kitchen counter where his laptop had fallen asleep. He moved the mouse to awaken and the screen revealed a copy of a birth certificate, a death certificate and a DNA match that read 99.9% unrelated.

* * *

 **A/N:** Dun dun dun. We're about half way through the story now and all the pieces are falling into place. Dundun. Let me know what you think guys and thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Jeff Tracy stood outside apartment 19, adjusting his suit jacket once more. He looked at the watch on his wrist and realized that five minutes had passed since he'd gotten there. The last time he'd been this nervous was the day he had asked Lucy to marry him over thirty years ago.

He went to press the doorbell but saw it was tapped over with a frowning piece of paper. It made him chuckle slightly and he knocked on the door.

"Coming," was a soft yell from the other side and took a step back as the door unlocked and swung open. Lucy-Jane stood in front of him, dressed for a day not full of visitors and work, which made him feel bad for appearing like this. "Oh hello Mr. Tracy," she said, pulling her sweater tighter around her to distract from the pajama wear. "Is there anything I can do for you? Would you like to come in?" she asked, looking at him wearily

He was speechless for a moment. It was one thing to look at a picture and another to see her in person. His throat tightened momentarily and there was an annoying prickling sensation on the edges of his eyes. He cleared it, attempting to remain composed. "Sorry to barge in on you like this," he said taking a step forward into her home. He pulled his jacket off and hung it on the rack, taking a moment to look at the photos on the wall.

Lucy-Jane closed the door behind him and gave him a soft smile. "Not at all," she told him, leading the way further into her apartment. "I do believe I'm still a Tracy employee for another twelve hours after all," she said jokingly. It came out half-forced, like the rest of her composure with her guest. There was a silence where for once Jeff Tracy did not know how to respond. "Coffee? Tea? I was just boiling some myself," she said gesturing to the kitchen.

"Tea is good," Jeff said though he was really more of a coffee man. Tea was just wet leaves but he didn't want to impose anymore than he had to. She told him to take a seat at one of the stools on the counter, and he did. He took this chance to watch her move around the kitchen, gathering cups and tea bag options and infusers.

The silence became more comfortable as it went on longer. She poured him a cup and motioned for his options, not offering an opinion to flavor. He grabbed the first tea bag he reached and dipped in his mug. She grabbed the infuser and filled it with a leaf and dry berry mixture that actually smelled really good. He couldn't help but grin when he saw her put in three spoonfuls of sugar without even tasting it first.

"Not that I mind the company," Lucy-Jane started as she stirred her tea. There wasn't any tea-appropriate snack food in the house. But she didn't feel as bad as she probably should; after all he was the one who decided to drop by unannounced.

"But what am I doing here?" Jeff asked, figuring her question. "You were with Alan yesterday," he stated and she nodded. "Did he seem a little, off to you?"

"Well I don't know him," Lucy-Jane started "But there was something that didn't strike me as he was well. I know there's something wrong, he's been going to Boston General and word gets around."

"Right, well my son has aplastic anemia," Jeff said, struggling slightly. "A bone marrow disease. He's a patient of Dr. Speeges in oncology."

"I'm sorry Mr. Tracy," Lucy-Jane said sincerely. "But if you're here about yesterday, I didn't know Alan was sick. I wouldn't have let him help so much if I knew it was going to hurt him." She assumed that's what he was there for. She hadn't heard from Alan since she'd been taking to the hospital yesterday.

"No that's alright," Jeff said. "Alan enjoyed it actually. It distracts him from what's happening. He like helping people, not being helped," he assured her. "I'm actually here without him knowing. You see, one of the treatments for aplastic anemia is a bone marrow donation..." he trailed off, not sure how to ask. People usually didn't ask, they were alerted and offered to the opportunity to donate. They were given the option to turn down donating without having to see the face of a pleading father.

"Of course," Lucy-Jane said immediately. "I'm a match, aren't I?" she asked him reading his face. "That's why Alan was here, he was going to ask himself. If it didn't go through the system, then no one would have to know," she figured. That seemed like a logical reason to Jeff, since he hadn't thought of it himself so he nodded along. "Of course I'll help Alan, that's why I'm on the registry. I'm sure you'll want it as soon as possible," she said and turned around, looking for the calendar. She pulled it off the refrigerator and set it between them. "Alright, today is Thursday...we can schedule it for tomorrow and I'm off the weekend and Monday so that should be enough time for me to get back to work."

Jeff was impressed by her energy. It seemed like a lot of her energy had returned in just the last few minutes. He could see it, her passion to help others. He saw it often with his own sons when they were on the field as International Rescue. "Are you sure so soon after yesterday?" he asked, knowing something had gone down but not enough of the details. But he'd seen the white bandages around her right arm when she'd reached for the sugar in the higher shelves.

Lucy-Jane nodded. "Yes," she said. "Just like you said with Alan, I'd rather help other than be helped." She resisted her urge to grab onto her bandaged arm and pull them off. Doctor's orders they were supposed to stay on for the next couple of days or else she'd have to get stitches. "Besides, I'm sure you'd like to get back to your home, get back some sort of normality." She offered him a smile, a genuinely caring and knowing one that made Jeff smile back. He caught the time on the clock behind her and stood.

"Yes," he said to her. "Some normality would be nice. I'm sorry to ask and dash, but I have a meeting to get to."

"Of course, you're a busy man. You didn't get where you are by having tea with paramedics," she agreed, leading him to the door. "Alan has my number, and I'm sure you have Milo's in case you need anything else. I'll wait to hear from the hospital about the donation appointment."

"Thank you," Jeff said. He looked at her, knowing this was probably going to be the last time he would see her personally. Any doubt he'd had before hand were washed away by this visit. Sometimes the best thing was to do nothing, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

"Not a problem Mr. Tracy," Lucy-Jane replied as he stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind him.

* * *

They met in the staircase. "Mr. Tracy," Milo acknowledge. "You came to see Lucy-Jane." It was a statement, not a question.

Jeff Tracy nodded. "She agreed to donate bone marrow to my son," he said.

"As I told Alan yesterday she would," Milo replied. "I'm going to have to recuse myself from your son's case. Conflict of interest seeing as to how I'd have to retrieve the marrow from the donor and the donor is my girlfriend."

"I understand," Jeff said. He could tell the doctor didn't like him very much, which wasn't as unusual one might think.

"Did you tell her?" Milo asked.

Jeff shook his head, not sure what he was talking about. Milo pulled out a folder from his messenger bag and handed it to Jeff. The moment he opened it, Jeff understood. Birth certificates, blood samples, DNA certificates and death certificates littered the pockets. "You know, for how long?"

"Two days," Milo replied. "How long have you known?"

"I've only had things confirmed today."

"Twenty-five years and you're telling me you didn't know you had a daughter? That your youngest son was actually a twin?" Milo accused. Jeff understood where his anger was coming from.

"Two mothers died that night and one infant," Jeff told him. "We didn't know we were going to have twins, and as a doctor you know how that happens. It's rare, but it happens. I was led to believe that when my wife had died, so had the second child. That the one dead newborn was mine and the other mother's child had survived. I never imagined that it wasn't. They offered to do a paternity test and I turned it down. I was grieving over the loss of my wife, my soul mate and the mother to my now five children," Jeff told him hotly. "I kept the loss of their sister from my sons, they didn't know they were having one so why add to the grief of children?"

Milo's attitude faltered slightly because he understood where the man was coming from even if he did not agree. Especially since he did not like the consequences, of his Lucy-Jane having gone through the system when she had a family. It was like abandoning a child, which was worse than being an orphan. He would know.

"Are you waiting for me to say that I'm going to tell her? That I'm going to tell my sons that they have a sister, that Alan has a twin? Do you expect me to suddenly be alright with a woman who is almost the spitting image of my wife? Do you want me to drastically change all of our lives?" Jeff asked him. Milo then understood the gravity of all of this. And how this was possibly the biggest fear of his entire life coming true. He saw the life that the Tracys could offer her, the family they could offer her. So much more than he could ever offer her. It was ever system-kid's dream, to be found by a long lost family.

"Don't tell her," Milo said abruptly and selfishly. "Don't tell her. She won't understand that you didn't abandon her. That you aren't just conveniently using her for Alan's marrow donation."

This surprised Jeff, but he wasn't going to rebut the boy. He'd been content with just knowing, maybe checking in from afar. It was too late for him to be a father to her now, she was twenty-five and had a life of her own. And Milo seemed to be good at looking out for her, though he bet she was more than likely of taking care of herself. There was nothing he could really offer her now. "And if word gets out, she won't be able to do her job because of media. They'll get in the way of her working, and she'll be asked to step back," Jeff commented, having seen it with his own sons.

"Right," Milo said taking the folder back. "You never saw these, and once I burn them, neither did I," he said putting it back into his bag. "It was good to meet you Mr. Tracy," Milo said. "I hope everything goes well for your son."

"Thank you," Jeff said and the two parted ways, Milo going upstairs to his apartment and Jeff down.

"Oh Mr. Tracy," Milo said after a couple of steps. Jeff turned around and looked at him. "I'm assuming this all means I won't be receiving your fellowship award this year."

Jeff nodded. "I'm sorry, but we had an increase of applicants this year. And a lot of them, just as yours, were spectacular but we only have seven awards to grant. Please, try again next year," he said very formally. He did feel guilty that Milo's project was going to be affected by all of this; any other year or person and his proposal would have won.

"I thought so," Milo sighed and just turned and kept going up the stairs.

* * *

 **A/N:** eeeeeh. Cards are out on the table. Therefore drama is soon to ensue in the story.

But as for the drama in my life, it continues strong! Let's all take this moment to be super grateful that I've already finished writing this and that it's already split up into chapters just waiting to be updated. Because my hard drive pooped out on me AND I LOST EVERYTHING! I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING! ALL THE TRACY INFO THAT I HAD, ALL THE STORIES OF KAT/BEN AND LJ/MILO AFTER THESES STORIES, ALL GONE! MY TIMELINES, MY EVERYTHING! THERE WERE CHILDREN, WITH NAMES AND FUTURES AND AHHH.

Anyway I'm mopping a lot so I decided to update here instead and vent.

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure?" Milo asked for the hundredth time since he found out the procedure would be taking place the next day. He and Lucy-Jane were walking into the hospital, fingers interlocked as she basically dragged him in there.

"Yes I am sure," Lucy-Jane replied for the hundredth time. "Come on Milo, we're already here. When are you going to stop asking me?"

"Till you get on that table and I have to hold your hand while they stick the big scary needle in your back," Milo said. "And yes I am going in because you are a baby when it comes to needles so I don't know why you're volunteering to do this."

"I am not a baby," Lucy-Jane told him. "And it's for a good cause. So I can get over my fears to help someone else."

"And this is why you're a better person than me," Milo said, stopping in his tracks. He held onto her hand tightly so she would have to walk over to him when he refused to budge.

"Milo," Lucy-Jane said exasperated. Milo got a grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around her. "We're in the middle of the hospital," she giggled when dropped his head into the crook of her neck and kissed it softly.

"It's perfect. You're perfect," Milo said raising his head. He kissed her lips in a soft touch.

"What's gotten into you?" Lucy-Jane asked him.

"Marry me," Milo said. It wasn't how he'd thought it was going to go down, but it slipped out before he could stop it. Because what he said was true, this and she was perfect. The hospital where they both worked, with the woman he loved. Who was going to save people despite her fears, which he loved about her. She had morals and stuck by them no matter who tried to change them.

"Milo what are you talking about?" Lucy-Jane asked, thinking he was joking around. "Come on we're going to be late."

"Lucille-Jane Williams," Milo said sternly, trying not to smile when she crinkled her nose at Lucille. "Lucy-Jane, Luce," he said her name multiple times. "Marry me? Marry me. Be with me forever until we're old and pruney. Be my family. Marry me."

Lucy-Jane, for a rare moment in her life, was speechless. She tried to see if he was kidding, if this was a joke and he was just messing with her. But the look on his face, there was no amusement in it. Just clear, confident knowledge of what he wanted. And it was her. "Yes," Lucy-Jane said and then laughed. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "Yes yes yes I will marry you," she said once she broke it off. Around them a small group of people who had been watching and hearing started to clap and congratulate them.

"I don't have a ring for you," Milo confessed.

"You know I don't wear rings," Lucy-Jane replied, blushing slightly but smiling wide with happiness. "You're serious?"

Milo laughed and took her hand to keep moving down the hall. "Of course I'm serious. I want to spend every single moment of my life with you and beyond," he led her down a hall that was not the right one and knocked on the door. Hearing nothing, he opened it and pulled her in, locking it behind her.

"Milo we're going to be late," Lucy-Jane laughed, seeing the on-call room empty. His hands were already dipping under her shirt, his palms spreading over her skin, sliding up slowly and taking her shirt with them.

"What's a couple more minutes? Tracy can wait and we just got engaged," Milo whispered and kissed her. That was enough for Lucy-Jane whose hands went to his belt and started to undo the latching while pushing him back towards the bed.

They were more than a couple minutes late.

* * *

"I can't believe you talked her into it," Alan muttered as he got into the patient bed. He'd been officially admitted early that morning as a patient, having been told the transplant was going to happen. He thought it had been Virgil until Scott let it slip that their brother was at Tracy Industries in a meeting that would take the rest of the day. "I said no."

"Well you really don't get a say Sprout," Scott said sitting at the edge. Hospitals made him nervous. He'd been five when his mom had died in one. Now at thirty, there was little he remembered of her from memory, but a soft warmth that he felt when he thought of her. Once again he sent up a small prayer to keep an eye on his little brother. "Not when dad is involved anyway. You know he always gets his way. Besides, she volunteered for it."

"Yeah well of course she wasn't going to say no," Alan grumbled. "They won't even let me see her."

"Here's in a quick in and out procedure," Scott said. "That's what the nurse said. She'll be out after a quick check-up and be done before you're even done. And when everything goes smoothly, we'll be on a plan back to the island where you'll get the R&R your doctor prescribed."

"We're ready for you Alan," a resident at the hospital said after he appeared at the doorway. There was a bed beside him, and Alan figured that was the one he was going to be moved with. Since Milo had to recues himself, and Dr. Speeges still needed help, the resident had been pulled in. Alan wasn't sure if he liked the guy yet. "The donor marrow has been extracted. You'll be glad to do know the donor is doing just fine," the resident assured him as Alan walked over and changed beds.

"See Al, everything is fine," Scott said walking by his brother's bedside.

"Stop saying that. You're driving me crazy," Alan told his brother with a grin. "Is John down yet?"

"Yeah. He's on the island with Gordo and Tin-Tin. They're running the family business till we get back and then he'll stay stateside until you can be operational again."

"Good, the family business doesn't need to stop running because they're a man down. After all, you can't put a pause on saving people." Alan told him, using Lucy-Jane's words. They stopped at a set of double doors and Scott stepped back since it was as far as he was going to go.

"See ya soon Sprout," Scott said.

"See ya soon Scottie," Alan called as he was pushed away.

Everything would have gone off fine if Milo hadn't forgotten to shut his computer before heading out to a quick work thing at the hospital. Which had turned into him attending a lecture that took about four hours even though he was supposed to be on leave and resting with Lucy-Jane.

He should have known something was wrong when he opened the door and saw it was mostly dark despite the kitchen counter light. "Hey Luce," Milo said, shaking himself off. Water droplets splattered the wooden floor. "Do you have a kettle going? I'm frozen through to the bone. It started raining on my walk back and I am so soaked. And they have the air conditioning blasting at the entrance, like always." He hung up his things and walked to the kitchen to see Lucy-Jane reading pages she had laid out over the counter. "I don't think we're going out tonight, the B is probably going to flood with an inch of water and you still haven't gotten a new set of rain boots. 5Happiness is delivering through the rain, I almost got hit by their bike delivery kid." He was pulling out the kettle and filling it with water for tea.

When she didn't respond, he knew something was wrong. He set down the kettle, shut the water and turned around. "Luce? Earth to Luce," he said jokingly walking over. He leaned slightly and saw the papers she was looking out, the printouts from his computer. "Fuck," he let out.

"Fuck? That's all you got to say for yourself?" Lucy-Jane asked angrily as she looked up. "What the fuck is this Milo? How long have you known? Years?"

"No Lucy it's nothing like that," he argued, not seeing how he could spin this positively. "What were you doing in my computer anyway?" he asked and immediately regretted the question.

"You left it on, you ass," Lucy-Jane shouted at him. "Milo have you been researching me? Why do you have copies of all of these? Why have you been hiding this?"

"I wasn't researching you," Milo said. "And I shouldn't even have access to this. I was just-just," he said trying to figure out what to say.

"Milo what is this?" Lucy-Jane asked again, punctuating every word. She got up and shoved the papers into him. "What is this?" she yelled.

"Fine okay? It's you. It's your papers. Crystal Williams isn't your mother," Milo snapped, hating being shouted at. "For god sakes Lucy-Jane, the woman is put in as colored and you almost as white as paper. She was an alcoholic and a drug user it's amazing she made it to term. How the fuck do you think you could have ever been her kid?"

"Because my birth certificate says so!" Lucy-Jane yelled at him. "What the fuck makes you think I'm not? You know genetics as well as I do. Come on doctor, explain to me how melanin works."

"This is so beyond that! Even as an EMT you know better than that!"

"Oh so are you saying that I'm not as smart as you? That I don't know as much as you do because of my work?"

"No! Where did you even get that from?"

"Oh so now I'm just pulling things out of my ass? Yeah well Milo tell me this. If Crystal Williams isn't my mother then who is? Hmm? WHO IS?"

"LUCY TRACY," Milo shouted at her. The shock on her face was evident and it caused their argument to pause momentarily. He lowered his voice and started again. "Lucy Tracy, mother of Alan Tracy. She died at the same time you were born, uterine wall rupture from your placentas. Why do you think you have such a high match with Alan Tracy when family relatives are supposed to be the best donors?"

"N-no," Lucy-Jane said, taking a small step back. "You're lying. Alan and I were born on different days."

"Minutes apart. Alan was barely born on the 12th, 11:56 pm. You two are twelve minutes apart, born at the same hospital, on the same year. You two look alike for god's sake Lucy-Jane! Your blond hair, nose shape, eyes. You two have similar mannerism and your medical history is similar," Milo listed off.

"So you have been researching me," Lucy-Jane said quietly.

"No! No no no," Milo said, desperate for her to listen. "The day we were making pancakes, when you were talking there were too many coincidences. I had to look it up, prove myself wrong. And then I didn't and Jeff Tracy confirmed-" he stopped, halting himself and hating himself.

"Jeff Tracy...you spoke to Jeff Tracy about this!?" Lucy-Jane said, her voice rising slightly. "Are you two making life decisions without me? Deciding my life for me?"

"He didn't want to tell you!" Milo told her. "He told me that he came here knowing it was you. That you are the spitting image of his wife, besides the whole heterochromia thing. Did he say anything to Luce? Did he? Because in the hall I know what I heard and he did not want to tell you, or his sons," the hurt look on her face was tearing him inside.

"Who would want a system-kid right?" Lucy-Jane said bitterly. "God I can't even get my own father to-no I don't have a father. I have no one," she said looking at him straightly. "You've known for two days and you didn't tell me? I had a right to know. I HAD A RIGHT TO KNOW THAT I WAS SAVING MY OWN BROTHER'S LIFE," she shouted at him. "Am I that horrible that you lied to me? What else haven't you told me?" She was quiet for a moment, and Milo was at lost for words. "Is that why you asked me to marry you?" Lucy-Jane asked so quietly. "Did you ask me to marry you because you found out Jeff Tracy was my biological father? Did he offer you money to hush me up, keep me out of their way?"

"What Lucy no!" Milo said, so desperate and confused as to how they had reached this point. "Lucy no! I love you," he said walking over to her. "I love you so much that there are moments when I look at you that I forget how to breathe because I can't believe that you are mine. I love you Lucy-Jane and that is the only reason I asked you to marry me." She looked away from him, unresponsive. He felt punched in the gut, not knowing what to do, how to fix it.

Milo dropped his head onto the top of hers and hugged her, pressing his face against her hair, grasping onto her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Lucy I'm so sorry. Please don't do this, don't do this to me," his voice shook. "I was selfish, I know that. But I was afraid that if you knew, I would lose you. You would get this family, and you wouldn't need to be in my family anymore. Lucy-Jane you are my family, you are my everything and I -I did not want to lose you to them."

"Milo," Lucy-Jane's voice was soft that Milo took a step back to look at her, hopeful. There were tears brimming in her eyes. "That wasn't your choice to make," she said, her voice wavering. She stepped away from him and headed towards the door, scooping up her jacket and bag from the floor.

"Lucy no don't go," Milo said following her. "Stay here. It's raining, I-I'll go," he stammered, wanting her to stay here in their house. In their place with their life.

"I'm sorry I can't. I can't stay here. I'm going to Lauren's," she told him, slipping her coat on. "Don't follow me Milo," she said seriously and walked out, leaving the doctor to stand alone in the small hall of his apartment. Outside, thunder and lightning flashed and rang through the sky. The mixture of color and sound shocked him into life and he moved quickly, picking up the papers from the floor and from the counter, stuffing them into an envelope he found on the desk. He slid on his rain jacket and shoes, stuffing the envelope into his pockets and headed out the door as he pulled out his cell phone.

This was not going to end like this.

* * *

 **A/N:** Aaaah now (mostly) everyone knows. Will someone let me know what they thought of this fight? I'm not really good at fights, so I hope it was kind of believable.

Any love is appreciated. Keep being aweseome!


	9. Chapter 9

The four Tracy men in Boston were not going to be stopped from leaving it because of a simple storm. They'd all flown in worse weather in a Thunderbird, and Jeff and Scott had flown worse when they were in the Air Force, so this storm was nothing to them. Despite the thundering sound of rain pounding on Tracy 1, and the lightning illuminating the sky outside her windows, these men were on a mission to not be stopped.

"We have very hesitant clearance for take-off," Scott said at the pilot seat, and started flipping switches. Alan sat to his co-pilot, glad to finally be of some use. They started to roll down the tarmac, ready to pick up speed for take-off when a vehicle appeared beside them in flashing lights. "What now," Scott mumbled as he slowed the plane down.

"They need me to get off," Alan said, listening to the radio communications from tower. The car got in front of them, and the light beams from the plane shown on the little yellow car. The passenger got out of the plane and waved at them. "Is that Milo?" he asked, squinting to make out the shape.

"What's he doing here?" Virgil asked, coming up behind to see what all the commotion was about.

"Let's find out," Alan said getting up.

"Stay," Virgil replied, pointing a finger at his brother. "You are supposed to be resting."

"I am so done resting," Alan responded and got up. "You can stay here or you can come with me," he added as he grabbed his rain jacket and opened the door. Wind and rain gusted in immediately, but with the help of his brothers the managed to get the ladder attached and out the door for them to climb down.

Milo was waiting for them at the ground. The second Alan was flat-footed on the ground though, Milo punched the guy. There was a lot of shouting from Alan's brothers as their kid brother staggered back with a hand to his face. Milo was cursing rather loudly as well, shaking his hand out from the unremembered pain that came with punching a guy out. "You and your family have ruined everything for me in less than a week," Milo shouted over the storm. "Your ridiculous stubbornness must be hereditary," he put his hand in his pocket. "But this, this I can fix. It's your move Tracy, I'm wiping my hands with it!" He threw Alan the envelope, who caught it with a slight struggle. "She's not at our apartment anymore. I don't know where she is, but I'm sure you'll be able to find her." With that he headed back to the little car with the guy who had owed him a favor.

"Milo!" Alan shouted, confused, but the guy either didn't hear him over the storm or ignored him.

"Alan!" Virgil shouted and Alan turned to where his brothers were at the plane, waiting for him to come back. Alan looked at the envelope and stuffed it into his coat pocket, climbing the ladder back into the warmth of the plane.

"What was that?" Scott asked once the door was closed."Wow he got you good," he said, looking at Alan's eye. "I bet being a doctor means he knows where to hit to do the least amount of damage and make it look really bad."

"Not funny," Virgil said, emerging from the small kitchenette with a bag of ice. "What did he want anyway?"

"And how did he manage to stop the plane," Jeff asked, checking on his youngest son.

"Dad, I'm fine," Alan sighed, placing the eyes on his eye with a wince. "Let's go home," he suggested and there was a round of agreement. Since he wasn't able to use both hands, Jeff took co-pilot and Alan sat in on the chairs. Scott went through all of clearance again, and Virgil went to see if there was any pain meds for Alan, leaving the youngest brother alone. With the moment to himself, Alan set the ice down and pulled the envelope out of his pocket.

He barely knew what he was reading until he hit the certificates. He found his name, his mother's name, so many names until finally things were making sense. "Stop the plane," he mumbled. Virgil came back and made a hmm sound in reply. Alan jumped from his seat and headed to the front. "Stop the plane!" he shouted as he burst in. Scott jumped and cursed, having started the plane again and now pulling the emergency brake for a stop.

"What the hell Alan?" Scott shouted at his little brother.

"What is this?" Alan asked, handed the papers to his father who seemed to have gone pale. "Explain it dad, explain it!" he said, his voice risen slightly.

* * *

"You can't be here Milo," Laura DePalio told the Greek doctor before her for the third time in three days. "I've already told you this. She doesn't want to talk to you, or see you."

"I'm going to come here every day until she does," Milo said, handing her a tray of Starbucks cups. "I told her a long time ago I'd be here for her, and I mean it. I'm here, for her, whenever she's ready. "

Laura took the trays. "I'm not the one that needs to be swooned," she told him, taking a sniff and seeing that he'd once again brought her favorite and Lucy-Jane's. Which was a shame because she probably wouldn't take it for the third time.

"She won't let me," Milo said. "So you're the owl now. Sorry about that."

Laura shrugged. "It's once a day, could be worse," she figured. "We're on rotation tonight and tomorrow, so maybe saving some people will make her feel better. Because whatever you screwed up was very major and requires a whole other tunnel collapse."

Milo's smile wavered, still torn up over everything. He wasn't even sleeping in the apartment, unable to be there without her. He recognized that he was sounding rather pathetic, and overly emotional about the situation. But he honestly felt like everything horrible that could have happened did in a single weekend. Now he was sleeping either at the home he ran or at the hospital. "I'm off the clock so I'll be able to talk, whenever she needs me."

"I'll let her know," Laura told him, taking a sip from her drink.

"Is she okay? From the transplant? Is she still sore because maybe going back today isn't a good idea," Milo started to worry after a moment of thought.

"Milo, she's fine. She'll be with a whole bus of EMTs and paramedics who will make her sit her ass down if it even looks like she's sore. And Jonas gets back in for today, and you know that he actually cares deep down. And you can't forget Edward. My partner will be on it, you have nothing to worry about Milo."

"Okay, but if she needs anything-"

"I'll let her know she can call you," Laura reassured him. "Go, get."

"I'm getting. See you tomorrow."

"Light on the cinnamon tomorrow Milo."

"Noted DePalio."

* * *

"I'm going to be sick, I'm going to be sick," Alan muttered and pressed his forehead to the cool window of the Tracy Industries supplied apartment they were staying in.

"Alan," Scott muttered, knowing he was exaggerating.

Alan pushed back from the window and turned to look at his oldest brother. He glared. "I checked out _my sister_ ," Alan hissed at him. "My sister, my _twin_ ," he said again. "Scotty I checked her out and found her mildly attractive. Oh god I'm going to be sick," he said and turned away back towards the window.

Scott shifted uncomfortable, still trying to come to terms with this new information of having another sibling. A sister actually. And while he wouldn't admit it, he'd checked her out as well, though he hadn't found her attractive. Blonds were not his thing. And he had no doubt that some of his other brothers were having the same reaction he and Alan were having. "You can appreciate the attractiveness of others without actually being attracted to them," Scott told Alan.

"I heard her have _sex_ ," Alan said, jumping back in realization. He made a disgusted face. "I heard my little sister have sex. Oh god now I know how you feel like when you think I'm having sex."

Scott made a similar face and shook his head. "Please stop. You do not have sex. You're never ever having sex," he said, proving Alan's point.

"I can't believe dad didn't tell us," Alan muttered after a quiet point. "He knew and he didn't tell us."

"He only knew for a day before we did," Scott murmured.

"No, he knew before that. He's always known I was a twin, he just thought she was dead. And he never questioned it." Alan slammed a hand against the window. "He should have told us! If I had known, I might have realized that that baby wasn't Lucy-Jane. We could have realized it and we would have found her and she wouldn't have grown up being bounced around. She would have had a family, our family."

"Al, you don't know that," Scott told his brother. "You can't know that anything different would have happened. Dad didn't know, if he had he would have done something. I know he would have."

"He knew when we were getting ready to go to airport, and when we were getting on the plane, and when we were going to take off, when Milo came and punched me for it, and then while I read the information on the envelope," Alan started to rant. "If I hadn't said anything then we would probably be on the island where he didn't tell us." Scott didn't say anything, not knowing how to respond because he didn't know how he felt about it or if he did believe their dad would have told them.

Alan stood up, pushing himself away from the table which caused the chair to scrap along the wooden floor. "I'm going to go find her," he said. "I need to go find her. She's probably more confused than I am. She probably thinks we don't care."

"Do we?" Virgil asked coming in from making a phone call in another room.

"Of course we do," Alan said and looked to Scott who didn't say anything. "Why wouldn't we? She's our sister."

"No Alan she's not," Virgil raised his voice at his youngest brother. "Alan, just because she's blood doesn't really make her our sister. We know nothing about her, she knows nothing about us. And she can't know everything about us. She won't ever learn about International Rescue and what we do, so she will never know us."

"We can get to know each other," Alan said, surprised by his brother's lack of interest. "And blood does matter. It's what bonds us."

"Does she feel like a sister Alan? When you think about any one of us, does it feel the same way as when you think of her? No it doesn't, because family isn't just about blood. It's more, it's the memories and the bonds and the connections we make that matter."

"Then why aren't you giving her a chance? Why don't you want to connect?" Alan asked him.

"Why should we? Alan, she's twenty-five years old, that's almost a half a life. She doesn't need brothers anymore, and she has her own family for support. She has roots here in Boston; friends, family, a boyfriend, a job. She is her own person. And even if she wasn't, we can't be here for her. We don't live here, on the mainland. We live on an island, because of our lives and what we do. She can't know about International Rescue and the Thunderbirds, and because of them we can't be there for her when she might need us the most. We can't have a connection with her, not a real one." Virgil told him, frustrated with his younger brother. He didn't understand why Alan was so adamant about her.

"I'm going to go find her," Alan said, moving around and grabbing his things. "She's my sister, I have to go find her. She's probably the only one who understands what this feels like," he threw accusing glances at his brothers. "And anyway, something is wrong. Milo was mad enough to stop our jet, and punch me in the rain so something is wrong. And even if she isn't my sister, she's still my friend. And my friend can use my help."

"Can you even see out of that eye?" Scott asked.

"Yes. But don't worry, I'm taking public transport." Alan snapped at his brothers and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Poor Al. Don't worry kid you'll block it out of your head one day.

We're in the final three chapters before the epilogue! Thanks to everyone who has followed this story and stuck around.

I like notes.


	10. Chapter 10

"You sure you're good?" Laura asked for the millionth time as she got out of her car with Lucy-Jane to their station. Their twelve hour shift was going to start, and even though Lucy-Jane wasn't saying anything, Laura knew that the next twelve hours would seem like forever and a day.

"Yes I'm good. I'm great. All happy and excited to be back at work," Lucy-Jane sighed, and it came out stressed and snappy.

"Someone had a relaxing weekend," Jonas called and his partner turned around and glared. "I'm glad to see you missed me. Because I did not miss you, because I was on a beach. And it was nice, and warm and there was alcohol. Which is not the same thing I can say for Boston."

"I donated bone marrow to save a person's life, got engaged, found out I'm not actually an orphan, found out my alive biological father knew and didn't want me anyway, found out my now ex-fiancé knew and didn't tell me, which has led me to been sleeping on Laura's couch since then. That was my weekend, and it was fun-fucking-tastic," she muttered angrily. "I am fine." Lucy-Jane stalked into their building, letting the door slam shut behind her.

Her co-workers stood stunned. Jonas turned to Laura for an explanation. She shrugged. "I got the same thing. Milo comes by every morning with coffee for the three of us, but she refuses to even see him. He's staying at the House in case LJ wants to be in the apartment."

"Damn she's going to be such a bitch to work with today," Jonas grumbled as he went inside.

"Lucy-Jane is on a warpath, so watch out," Edwards said, coming up to them.

"Oh we know," Jonas replied. "Just ran into her outside. And Laura's had the unpleasure of having her sleepover."

"Is it her arms?" Edwards asked, reading over some papers. "She technically has the all clear, but if those are giving her trouble, I don't want her on rotation."

"What's wrong with her arms?" Jonas asked. "What the hell did I miss this weekend?"

"Tunnel collapse," Lauren shrugged. "And I checked them this morning. The right arm is a little red, but I'm keeping an eye out for infection. And I would worry more about her back."

"What's wrong with her back?" Edwards asked, looking up and suspicious now.

"Bone marrow donation," Jonas supplied. "But like those ever had side-effects that last this long." He started making his way down their locker area, so he could switch into this work uniform before their rounds began. "She's just being a bitch from sleeping on the ground."

"She has a sofa-oh shit," Laura started then cursed as the three walked into the locker room. Lucy-Jane, whose back was to them, was sliding her uniform shirt down, hiding away the bruises on her back.

Jonas immediately got wild up. "Did that bastard hit you?" He asked immediately, going into a protective mode. He turned her around. "Those bruises, are those from Milo? Cause you tell me and I swear to god that jackass is going to be glad he works in a hospital." The threats started to spill as Lucy-Jane's partner got on a roll.

"Shut up," Lucy-Jane snapped at Jonas. "Like I would even let Milo walk around if something like that had happened. It's fine, I'm fine. It's just a side-effect from the donation, nothing to worry about."

"No," Edwards said right then. "You are not going out tonight. Laura, check who is on call and have them come in. Lucy-Jane, you get out of that uniform and to a hospital, get yourself checked out."

"I'm fine," Lucy-Jane stressed again. "A little sore, but when haven't we worked like that? If you think I'm going off-shift for this, you're insane."

"This and a possible infection," Edwards said, already filling out the medical absence form. As ranking paramedic for that shift, he was on top of everything. "Unless you're cleared by medical, you are not getting on that bus."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Lucy-Jane shouted at him.

"You're unfocused," Edwards replied. "You're angry and shouting and I do not need that out on the field today. I have to know that you're head is 100% in this, and it's not. So get your shit together and come back once you've been signed off by medical," Edwards told her sternly as he shoved the piece of paper into her hands. Lucy-Jane snatched it away and yelled, walking away frustrated to go change. She knew it was pointless to argue once the medical form was in your hand.

"She's going to hate you for that," Jonas said after a moment.

"Yeah well you should be thanking me from saving you from twelve hours of that," Edwards told him. "Whatever happened between her and Milo better get fixed because I cannot have her out on the field like that."

"From what she told me, it's so bad she's going to need a vacation and a therapist," Jonas muttered.

"Alright. I got Marcel to come in, so he'll be here soon," Laura said as she opened the door. "Also guess who I found in the hall," she opened the door further and Alan Tracy stood in the hall looking rather sheepish. And with a black eye.

"Is Lucy-Jane here?" He asked. "I stopped by the apartment and she wasn't there, so I figured she'd be here..."

"Alan Tracy," Lucy-Jane stated as she appeared in the doorway, out of her uniform and in street clothes. She had a semi-surprised look on her face, but the angry bite in her tone confused her coworkers and friends on whether she was actually glad to see him. "What happened to your face?"

"I got punched in the face," Alan replied.

"Did you deserve it?"

"Probably. I don't know for sure yet. Are you busy?"

"No she's not," Laura said quickly. "She actually has the next twelve hours off and nothing to do. And I would know." She grabbed her shorter friend and steered her towards Alan.

"Get the formed signed Williams," Edwards called out before going behind a door. Just because Lucy-Jane got to go home and was having life problems, that didn't mean he didn't have work to do and people to save.

"Gotta go LJ. Be good, stay away from trouble. And don't take it the wrong way, but don't come back to my house," Laura grinned at her blonde friend. "Take care of her Tracy."

"Get your shit together," Jonas told her. "I cannot ride with Marcel. If I have to hear about his grand projects to make quick money then I'm going to kill someone," he said straight faced before looking away. Lucy-Jane gave him a half-hearted smile. That guy.

"Come on," Lucy-Jane motioned for Alan to follow her. She gripped the paper and shoved it into her coat pocket, getting upset again upon having to see it. What the hell was she supposed to do for the next twelve hours? Because there was no freaking way she was going to be approved in time for her next shift either.

They started walking down the street, the two twins side by side without saying a word. Lucy-Jane didn't know what to say, or if she even wanted to hear what Alan had to say. If he had known the whole time, and had just used her for the bone marrow donation, then it would kill her. And Milo would have been right.

Lucy-Jane walked quietly beside Alan. "So you didn't know?" She asked him finally. Her head was starting to hurt and she wanted to go home. It was time to get this over with.

Alan shook his head. "Not until Milo gave me the envelope."

"Did he punch you?"

"Yeah. He said my family ruined his and his life. He was really upset. What happened?"

Lucy-Jane was quiet for a moment. "I walked away," she finally told him. "I found out he knew and he said he hadn't told me because he didn't want to lose me. I accused him if wanting to marry me for the money and the Tracy name. Then he said Jeff Tracy didn't want me because he'd known and hadn't said anything and asked him not to. I bet he got the stupid Tracy award to keep him silent. I guess as a foster kid I should be used to people wanting me for a little bit then throwing me away."

"He didn't get the award or funds," Alan told her. "We couldn't give it to him because of the transplant. It would have been a PR nightmare because any way you spun it, Milo ended up getting the funds because of you, not because of the project. And his project deserves the recognition."

The news stunned Lucy-Jane to a stop. "But without those funds he can't expand. He can't update the Boston home. It's all at standstill."

"I guess I did ruin his life then. He lost his family, best friend, fiancé and his dreams all in one day."

Lucy-Jane's stomach twisted, feeling a little guilty now. Had she overreacted? Her stubborn resolve said no immediately. Milo was her best friend. She loved him with every fiber of her being, so she would never leave him. And he had done the worst thing you could do to a person like them; give hope of a family and then strip it away. He should have known that she was never going to leave him or replace him. He should not have been selfish.

"Why are you still here, Alan?" Lucy-Jane finally asked. "Weren't you cleared to leave for your family island?" The last two words were bitter. Alan gave her a surprised look, taken aback.

"You're my sister," he said resolute. "More than that, you're my twin. We're family and...and I wanted to make sure you're alright. Milo was upset and I thought you would be too."

"I'm just peachy," Lucy-Jane told him. "We don't have to do this. You know, pretend we owe each other something because we shared a place for eight months. I've made it alone for this long."

"Yeah but you didn't have to. I'm not pretending Lucy-Jane. I had the chance to ignore this, to walk away. But I didn't. I rode the T up and down this town looking for you. I want to get to know you Lucy-Jane. I'm not saying we have to be peas in a pod. But I'd like us to try to be friends; I'd like to be friends with my sister."

Lucy-Jane looked at him. She liked Alan, she really had. He was a cool guy, simple and down to earth despite his fame and fortune. He cared about other people because they were people, not because of names or riches. "I don't have practice being a sister, or a friend really." She gave a small smile.

Alan cracked a wide smile. "That's okay. I've had a lot of experience being a brother and I think I'm a great friend to have!"

Lucy-Jane scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Wow. I guess Tracy's do have big egos," she teased as they started walking down the street again.

Alan decided to let that one slide and asked her a question instead. "Why aren't you working? Jonas was there and you guys are partners right?"

"Edwards gave me the yellow slip," Lucy-Jane said darkly. "I'm on medical until I'm cleared."

"What's wrong that put you on medical?"

Lucy-Jane didn't get to tell him because the tricolored lights flashing behind them caught her attention. They stopped and turned towards the street to see an ambulance pull up besides them.

"Dammit Williams, keep your phone on," Edwards shouted at her from the driver's seat as Laura jumped out.

"We've been trying to get you for the last ten minutes," she said directing them to the back. She opened up the doors.

"Laura what's wrong?" Lucy-Jane asked.

"There was an accident- a shooting. At the House. Two victims, one in critical condition," Laura told her slowly.

Lucy-Jane's heart stopped. "Milo?" She asked quietly. He was sleeping there, to give her space. So she could be in her room while she was mad at him.

"We're not sure," Laura said as the three got in and she closed the bus doors. Edwards flipped a switch and sirens went on as he drove towards Mass Gen emergency. "But he fit one of the descriptions."

Alan reached for her hand and held it. "He's okay," he promised and hoped to god it was true.

* * *

 **A/N:** Second to last chapter! It's all coming to an end. Sad.


	11. Chapter 11

The new nurse was not happy that her first shift at the new hospital was in the emergency room. She wasn't even specialized in emergency; she specialized in geriatrics.

When the ambulance pulled up she scrambled around, looking for the paper that said there was an emergency coming their way. "Who authorized this?" She asked to anybody as she hurried over to the doors. They spread apart and two blond counterparts ran in.

"Where are the victims that just came in?" The young woman asked. The nurse, Lidia, was stunned momentarily by the color of her eyes.

"And you are?" Lidia asked, heading back to her desk to see her notes.

"Lucy-Jane Williams," Lucy-Jane said, surprised this nurse didn't know her. All the emergency room nurses knew her.

Lidia checked her tablet for updated information on admitted patients. "They just took him into surgery," she finally said. The young woman's eyes flew open in a panic and she took off sprinting further into the hospital. "You're supposed to wait in the waiting room!" She shouted and the blonde male went after her.

* * *

"Lucy-Jane calm down," Alan said, pacing her. She turned left and right and down a flight of stairs, ignoring him. He wasn't that surprised she knew which way to go. She pulled the door open, almost hitting him in the face and stood in the hall. She turned frantically left and right, not knowing which one to go into to check.

A doctor came out of one and was stunned to see them there. "You're not supposed be down here," he said. Lucy-Jane went straight towards him.

"I'm Lucy-Jane Williams" she told him. "Paramedic with Unit 315. There were two victims that were just brought in, from a shooting at the Marsen House. Did you just operate on one of them?"

The doctor looked at her, the fear in her multicolored eyes and hope. He hated this part of the job. "Mrs. Williams, I'm sorry to tell you that despite our best efforts we could not save him."

He couldn't get the rest out because Lucy-Jane gave an audible gasp and covered her face with her hands to quell the sobs. Alan, stunned, pulled her into a hug, smoothing down her hair. Milo was dead: that phrase ran through her mind over and over again. She had been an idiot; that fight was the last thing she'd said to him. How could she have done that? Milo may have given and taken away the hope of a family, but she had abandoned him. She left him, which was something you just did not do to kids like them. Oh god, if only she could go back in time or have a chance to apologize.

"Luce?" A voice behind the doctor made them all turn immediately. Milo stood there, his shirt splotched with blood, looking tired but alive.

Lucy-Jane was stunned, but then life seemed to shock its way back into her and she ran to him. She threw her arms around his neck, burying her crying face into his shoulder. Milo's arms went around her immediately, whispering comforting words to her, reassuring her.

"Then who died?" Alan asked. The doctor turned to him, confused.

"Alexander Williams," he said.

Alan felt his temper flare. "Last name is coincidental," he told the doctor in his best cold-controlled tone. It was the one his father made when he was mad at work but couldn't yell. "When you deliver the news you have to check that you are talking to the patient's family."

The doctor squirmed and nodded. "My apologizes," he said and hurried away. Alan glared at him until he left and he turned back to see Lucy-Jane pounding her fists against Milo's chest.

"You stupid stupid stupid Greek," Lucy-Jane scolded, though her voice was still wavery. "I thought you were dead. What were you doing in the middle of a gun fight?"

"I was trying to mediate peace," Milo told her with a soft smile. "And that part about me being dead was not my fault." He grabbed her wrists in each hand. "You were scared," he said, somewhere between a question, a statement, and a surprise. He was trying to figure out where they stood.

"Of course I was you idiot, I love you," Lucy-Jane mumbled and leaned up to kiss him. Milo let go of her hands and placed his on the back of her neck, kissing her back.

He broke apart and let their foreheads touch. "I am so sorry Lucy. I was stupid and selfish and hurtful. I never should have kept this from you or yelled what I did. I am so so so sorry. I love you too."

Lucy-Jane touched placed her hand on the side of his face, her thumb caressing his cheek. "I forgive you," she whispered, before crying again. "But don't do anything like this again. The lying and the dying," she warned him.

"I won't, I promise." He gave her a kiss on her forehead before pulling away. She tucked herself under his arm, and he draped an arm over her shoulder. They both turned to Alan, who stood to the side with a slight grin.

"You've met my brother," Lucy-Jane told Milo as she reintroduced Alan.

"My fist knows his face very well," Milo told her. She jabbed him in the ribs and he gave a grunt. "Fine. I'm sorry I punched you in the face," he recited like a small boy does when he's forced to apologize.

Alan couldn't help but laugh. "It's okay. I deserved it."

"Yeah you did," Milo grumbled. "Wait. Lucy-Jane, aren't you supposed to be on rotation?"

"Ugh. Edwards yellow slipped me," Lucy-Jane told him as they started walking out of the surgical wing.

"What?! Are you okay? What's wrong?" Milo asked back to back as they got into the elevator. He knew yellow was medical and last time he's seen her she was in a non-yellow slip state.

Lucy-Jane grinned as they all got into the elevator and the door slid closed. She stood between Alan and Milo, her family. She was happy. "I'm fine. Everything is perfect.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know this is super short, but only because I wanted to make the epilogue it's own update.

Anyway, how did you like this ending? Let me know, because I actually have an alternative ending to this story that starts around chapter 7 and I want to know how many would be up for me posting it. Leave me a note!

(sidebar: does this feel ooc a bit? I've read it and rewritten it enough that I can't tell. But something seems off to me...hm.)


	12. Chapter 12

**6 Months Later**

"Move it or lose it," Lucy-Jane shouted. "And for the love of god learn how to steer Jonas!" she yelled at her partner who manned the stretcher. Lucy-Jane was on it, straddling an unconscious patient, her hand over a wound causing pressure to stop the bleeding.

"If you didn't weigh the same as an elephant this would be easier to push," Jonas snapped at her as he pulled to one side, causing the mobile stretcher to turn a 180 and stop close to their ambulance.

"You should be so glad my hands are occupied or I would sock you," Lucy-Jane told him as he pulled the doors of their bus open. He pulled her and the stretcher into the ambulance where she got off the guy and started locking them in place. Which was really hard to do with one hand on his wound.

Jonas got into the ambulance and started the car, lighting up the night sky in red and white and the obnoxious sound of the siren. "How's he doing?" Jonas asked, sliding the door between him and his partner open.

"Pressure is dangerously down. I can't get a drip started. Every time I move my hands he starts to bleed out and you're driving like a maniac so that I can't do it one-handed."

"As long as you don't put your finger in it to plug the hole again," Jonas warned as he made a quick turn. The force slammed her forward into the railing, to which she let out a loud string of expletives as Jonas shouted an apology. "You kiss your husband with that mouth?" he laughed as he pulled another quick turn into the hospital emergency receiving area. He didn't hear her response as he jumped out of the ambulance and started yelling out statistics to the receiving doctors and staff. Lucy-Jane got over the man once more as they pulled the stretcher out pushed her towards a room where the handoff would take place.

"Don't tell me you plugged a hole again with your finger," one of the emergency nurses sighed, remembering the last time.

"Not today. Just applying pressure with my whole body," Lucy-Jane managed a half-grin as she got off of the guy and traded places with the nurse. "Save the guy will you? I got tossed around the bus for him," she shouted to the team as she stepped out of their territory.

"Got a minute?" a very familiar voice asked behind her and Lucy-Jane looked around for her work-partner before turning to her life-partner.

"Just for you," she replied as she and Milo shared a quick kiss. He'd been on call for the past eighteen hours and she was in the middle of a double. Her eyes went to the lapel of his white coat, where a black band with a single rose gold strip around it was safety pinned. "Just got out of surgery?" she asked him.

"Heading into one actually," Milo told her. "Have you given any thought to the list of names I left on the table."

"You mean the one I haven't gotten home to see?" Lucy-Jane asked. "I'll give it a look over once I get off. But while I have you here, do me a favor and unwrap my hair from the chain? Jonas gave me a toss around and it snagged." She turned around and lifted her hair for him to see.

"You okay?" Milo asked to which she nodded. He worked quickly, disentangling/pulling blond hair from golden chain. "You're good. Jonas is heading over and I got to go. See you tonight?"

Lucy-Jane nodded. "Yessir," she grinned. "Alan's getting in tonight, so don't forget to put the guest towels out if you get home before me."

"He can use the regular ones," Milo argued before being called on by his attending.

"Your boob is showing," Jonas told her, to which Lucy-Jane rolled her eyes. She reached for her chain and pulled it so the clasp was behind her neck. Her hand lingered on the gold rose ring hanging from the chain. "Come on LJ. We still have six more hours. On the bright side, Edwards is back and I heard he brought donuts!"

"I hope he got the jelly kind. I love those!" Lucy-Jane said excited as they headed out.

* * *

Later that night Alan stood in front of apartment number 19, though not alone. John stood at his side, finally down from the station and on land for the first time in a while. "You're sure it's fine that I tagged along?" John asked once more. This would be the first chance he would have to officially meet their newest family member. Between the brothers, they were pretty much split on whether or not they liked her. Gordon had a hoot when he found out there was one more of them, and Alan loved her. Virgil was sort of neutral with a little lean to the pro-sister side since she had saved Alan's life but he still refused to acknowledge that they were siblings. Scott was adamantly against it, unable to believe that she was actually a Tracy. How could they have not known Alan had been a twin? That and her appearance to their mother was almost uncanny that it made Scott upset.

"Yeah it's cool. They won't mind. LJ will probably insist we both stay here, and that their couch is actually comfortable no matter what Milo says, but we can go to the apartment if you want." Alan told his brother. Since Scott's reaction, he was a little hesitant to introduce John to Lucy-Jane, not wanting either of them to end up upset.

"I guess we'll just play it by ear," John suggested and rang the doorbell. There was a gasp and a lot of shush whispering and scrapping noises. "Is that..." John trailed off.

"Yeah. Just don't think about it," Alan said, turning red. "They kind of do that a lot so I like to look up and count ceiling tiles," he said and pointed to where he last left off. John couldn't help but laugh.

The door swooshed open and Lucy-Jane stood at the front door grinning. Her breathing was heavy, slightly uneven. "Hey you're here!" she said grinning at Alan. She glanced over at John. "And you brought a guy."

"Luce, this is John, He wanted to tag-a-long. I hope that's okay," Alan said looking at John who was sort of staring at Lucy.

"It's fine, as long as he isn't going to stare the whole time," Lucy-Jane said, forward as always.

"Sorry," John said, getting himself together. "It's just-"

"The eyes. Yeah I get that a lot. Central heterochromia. A lot more normal than people think, but still odd that it's orange to blue." Lucy-Jane grinned at John, looking him over. He kind of reminded her of Virgil, but with the same blonde hair and blues eyes that Alan had. "You're brother number two."

John was actually staring because he hadn't really believed his brothers when they said she looked like their mom. His memories of her weren't that defined anymore, but the picture he kept up on Five looked a whole lot like her. "Well they say second is the best," John replied. "Yeah, your eyes. I promise no more staring after now."

"Awesome," Lucy-Jane grinned and led them into her apartment. Milo was in their kitchen, heating up the tea water. Glasses were already out on the counter. "Alan's here. And he brought brother number two."

"We haven't met number two yet," Milo said and went to meet them. He held out his hand, which John took and shook. "Milo," he introduced him. "Just the guy who basically saved Alan's life."

"John...the original blonde," he said, adding a title to himself. Usually, he said number five pilot, but they weren't in on the family secret. "Are you brewing tea?"

"Hot water," Milo said, going back the kitchen. "The leaves and bags are all in the cupboard," he pointed to where Alan was already getting them out.

"What brings you to the city of Boston, John?" Lucy-Jane asked, sitting at the counter, inspecting her newest brother.

"I finally got done writing my book and thought I'd bring the manuscript down to my editor myself. That and I had to meet the infamous Lucy-Jane." John grinned at her.

"See that, I'm famous," Lucy-Jane told Milo who rolled his eyes.

"Infamous sort of has a bad connotation to it," Milo told her. "Well we're glad you could come," he told John.

"Oh right that reminds me," Alan said pulling an envelope out of his coat pocket. "Happy belated wedding present! Sorry, I missed the event last month. Storm wouldn't let us fly off the island." Actually it had been a storm hitting an oil refinery in the eastern seaboard of the Indian Ocean that had kept them from attending the wedding, but same thing.

"You didn't have to," Milo said just as Lucy-Jane was taking the envelope out of his hand. "I married a child," he sighed dramatically, only to be slapped with the envelope.

"Let's see the ring," Alan grinned. "Tin-Tin wants a picture."

Lucy-Jane rolled her eyes with a smile and pulled out the chain around her neck. The rose gold ring on it and shone the kitchen light off. She pulled it over her head and handed to Alan. There were three strands weaving themselves around, with seven small diamonds set throughout.

"Luce hates wearing rings," Milo told John, explaining the chain. "And it's easy for her to keep track off when she's on the job."

"Milo said it was closer to my hear this way," Lucy-Jane spilled, causing her man to turn red with embarrassment. She sent him a kiss and a smile, before turning back to her brothers.

"This is a beautiful ring," John said, inspecting it. "I'm guessing that's why you have the rose gold band around yours?" He asked Milo, pointing to his ringed finger.

"We went with black zirconium," Lucy-Jane told the pair, proud to have finally remembered the elemental name. "As you can see, we're not really of the typical ring kind of pair."

"You're not the typical anything," Alan told her. "You won't even take his last name, or ours."

"That's because we're changing it! Tonight actually," Lucy-Jane said excitedly. "I think we finally settled on our new family name."

"Well, what is it?" Alan asked.

"Drum roll," Lucy-Jane announced, setting off the men to make varying successful imitations of drums rolling. "Costas!"

"So Greek," Alan said after a small laugh. "But I'm happy for you sis."

"Short version is that since we were both just given last names for the sake of the system, we thought we'd come up with a new family name since we're a new family," Milo told John, filling him in. "I'm Greek, and so we thought we'd go with that."

"But Costas means coast in Spanish," John said with a small smile. Milo gave a small snort.

"Typical," Milo sighed. "Don't tell Lucy-Jane, she's already been through over three hundred names before picking one that didn't sound too awful."

"Hey, we have a small kitchen, I can hear you," Lucy-Jane told him, leaning over and punching him on the shoulder. "Also the chicken is burning."

Milo cursed and returned his attention to the meal he was preparing. The other three gave a small laugh and continued a joyful conversation. Forgotten lay the envelope with the Tracy wedding present, which was pretty much a good thing. As the newlyweds later found out, it's a lot harder to reject a present over the phone. Especially when it contained a check with over six digits.

It wasn't hush money or pity money, but money -Alan argued- that was inherently Lucy-Jane's for being a part of the family. Also, it included the first donation of many to come from the Tracy Industries charity division to help Milo found his new home in New York where the couple planned to move the following year.

But in that moment, the four of them were just a normal family attempting to have a nice family dinner. And that was all a system kid like Lucy-Jane asked for.

* * *

 **A/N:** And that's the end! I want send a huge shout out to everyone who has read and reviewed this. To everyone who followed it or gave it a like. You guys are the best and making it all worth it!

This story was really fun to write, and I loved creating this world. I was hoping to put up some spin-offs, either LJ or Kat related, but with my hard drive wiped clean I have to think them up again. It might be a while longer, if ever now.

Let me know what you think and see you guys around!


End file.
